


Asfixia

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: La humanidad se ha visto subyugada por entidades que sin forma definida, obligan a tomar descisiones al azar. Kyle, tras la pérdida de Heidi, comienza a revelarse.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Lo despertó un sonido tan maravilloso como imposible: La tostadora. Se levantó deprisa sin siquiera ponerse las pantuflas y caminó hacia la cocina, sintiendo el ánimo disminuirle al recordar que esa maldita cosa llevaba años, quizá eternidades siendo automática. Vio el pan asomarse por las rendijas, crujiente y humeante pero su apetito simplemente ya no existía. La cafetera no tardó en anunciar que también había cumplido su función y que él debía estar listo para lo mismo, sin importar si su estómago seguía revuelto . Sacó un dado de uno de los cajones de su bonita cocina integral, blanca con negro aunque no combinara con el delicado lila del resto del departamento.  
  
-Tres para vomitar ahora, cinco para hacerlo después de desayunar- dice bien alto mientras comienza a agitar el dado en su mano. Lo arroja y cae directo en su plato con un sonido frío por la porcelana. Cuatro- bueno, parece que hoy no es un buen día para ti, amigo- sonríe de lado, acariciándose el estómago adolorido que protesta- dos para un antiácido, uno para una infusión de hierbabuena- vuelve a lanzar el dado y suspira al ver el único punto negro darle la cara. Espera, escuchando cómo la cafetera vacía sola su contenido en el lavabo mientras su tetera se llena de agua en la estufa. Camina a buscar un plato en la alacena. Sólo hay uno, haciendo que el espacio vacío se vea ridículo pero no tiene ganas de pensar en eso. No tiene ganas de pensar en absolutamente nada . Mira el reloj en la pared y le recuerda que está a pocas horas de comenzar su jornada laboral. Tiene treinta minutos para terminar su desayuno, diez para lavar sus trastes, una gloriosa hora para su aseo personal y otra mitad para llegar a su trabajo. Una sonrisa en sus labios debe ser visible, mirando el dado que todavía permanece en la mesa, entre su taza y su plato.  
  
-Tres para faltar al trabajo, cinco para...- ni siquiera termina de formular la pregunta y ve el dado ser absorbido por la mesa al igual que su escaso desayuno que de todas formas no pensaba terminar y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Mira de nuevo el reloj, los cuarenta minutos que estaban destinados para eso han sido adelantados. Escucha la ducha abrirse y camina deprisa para aprovechar la poca agua caliente que le corresponde. Deja que la ropa se caiga en el piso, escuchando el cesto reptar para absorberla también, mientras Kyle se dobla en la regadera, sujetando su estómago mientras comienza a vomitar, seguro que el sonido del agua encubre el de la bilis saliendo de su boca. Se enjuaga y comienza a esparcir el shampoo por su cabello. Le gustaba el que ella había llevado, olía a frambuesas, ojalá lo hubiera olvidado al marcharse.  
  
Para empezar, ojalá nunca hubiera tenido qué marcharse. Toma el dado que está encima de la jabonera y lo agita pero desiste y lo regresa a su sitio. Termina de bañarse, toma la toalla y regresa a su habitación. La crema corporal sin olor, el desodorante, la única corbata, el único traje. Toma su portafolio, con los casos que debe atender ordenados dentro alfabéticamente y sale del departamento, fingiendo que cambia algo si olvida su dado personal en la dulcera del recibidor.  
  
Afuera no hay nada que le interese , nada que pueda distraerlo de llegar a su oficina a sentarse con una sonrisa prefabricada a atender sus casos. Cuando llegó la hora de decidir qué carrera iba a tomar, hubiera vendido hasta el último de sus órganos a cambio de un cuatro. Pero ese uno le ató para siempre a seguir los pasos de su padre en la abogacía y ahora ahí estaba él, escuchando a la gente exponer sus problemas como si realmente estuviera en sus manos resolverlos. Como si la justicia todavía guardara algún sentido. A lo mejor eso era lo único que había logrado mantener lo que quedaba de humanidad viva. Las fantasías.  
  
-Buenos días, Señor Broflovski- la muchacha de cabello rojo debe ser nueva- su cliente de las once ya llegó- le gusta su voz, sin duda. Ojalá pudiera quedarse un rato más a escucharla.  
  
-Gracias- le da una rápida sonrisa y ella se la devuelve antes de seguir revisando su agenda en la computadora. Abre su despacho, acomoda los papeles y ve el dado que olvidó en la dulcera sobre su escritorio, suspira, volteando a ver el reloj. Eso le agregó dos horas a su jornada. Como si tuviera alguna importancia de cualquier manera, se masajea el puente de la nariz, esperando que la mujer a la que atiende en su divorcio no comience a gritar de nuevo porque seguro él está haciendo trampas en la tirada de dados al decidir qué partes de los bienes se quedan con cada quién.  
  
Si pudiera hacer trampas, sin duda hubiera hecho que ella se quedara. Al menos que hubiera dejado una fotografía suya antes de marcharse.  
  
-Hoy no es un buen día para ti, amigo- se repite al sentir su estómago gruñir por no haber sido alimentado, pero seguro la hora de almuerzo también ha sido borrada de su reloj. Por la noche, piensa, podrá intentar un cinco para llorar a solas o un tres para volver a embriagarse. Mientras, sólo debe pensar en soportar hasta entonces su rutina. 


	2. Sorbos

Las noches eran lo peor. Después de sobrevivir la rutina, llegar a casa no solía ser por sí mismo un descanso. Había qué hacer obligatorio ejercicio para mantener el cuerpo sano, calcular su nivel de deterioro cognitivo y cuánto debía leer, entonces. Juntar los pedazos de su autocontrol para no arrojar su computadora por la ventana al ver la lista de solteras de su zona. Había pasado sólo una maldita semana. Si buscaba con la suficiente determinación, podría encontrar todavía cabellos suyos en el piso de la recámara, el olor de su perfume en el tocador.

-Tres para emborracharme e irme a dormir. Cinco para beber hasta desmayarme- el dado se queda en un ángulo imposible, sostenido de una arista, lo toma de nuevo y lo vuelve a agitar- dos para beber hasta perder la conciencia. Uno para embriagarme como un maldito- dos. Sonríe, aflojando su corbata y sentándose en el sillón, a esperar que un nuevo dado aparezca en su mesa de centro- cuatro para vodka, seis para whiskey- no se detiene a ver el resultado, sólo escucha el vaso llenarse. Lo que sea está bien mientras lo haga olvidar. Porque quizá el resto de la humanidad había sobrevivido por las fantasías, por los sueños de liberación o la costumbre. Pero él lo había logrado a través del olvido.

  
Tenía ocho años cuando todo comenzó.No fue una invasión sangrienta. Fue tan sutil que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de resistirse. Fueron tan inteligentes que nadie pensó siquiera en hacerlo.Les ofrecieron librarse de las limitaciones que supone la indecisión, un nuevo nivel de desapego. Quizá fue la deslumbrante necesidad de inclinarse ante esos seres, ese instinto humano de someterse por los " invitados" lo que llevó a la mitad de los líderes más importantes del mundo a aceptar sus nuevas costumbres.Él era muy pequeño para comprenderlo y todo fue tan sutil que nunca comprendió realmente por qué de pronto todo el pueblo se llenó de dados. A donde volteara cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, aparecía un pequeño cubo, cumpliendo la promesa de no hacerlo pensar demasiado en sus decisiones. Era un niño y sus mayores cuestionamientos eran qué golosina escoger, además que le parecía mágico ver de pronto la cafetera encenderse por las mañanas o la pelota de basquetball volver a su lugar cuando perdía contra el fútbol. Era un niño juicioso y claro que se lo cuestionó ¿ Por qué unos seres con una inteligencia superior, que supuestamente estuvieron ocultos por millones de años de pronto estaban tan dispuestos al diálogo y la convivencia? Estaba bien que les ayudaran a escoger cosas estúpidas como el color de calzoncillos para ponerse un jueves pero por ejemplo cuando Stan llegó llorando porque su padre había sacado un cinco y ahora debían mudarse de South Park para siempre, entendió que algo no estaba bien. Empeoró todo al enterarse que se había vuelto un delito comunicarse con gente fuera de un radio de mil metros. Preguntó a su padre, a su madre y ninguno tuvo una respuesta para él más que un miedo frenético en sus ojos, luchando por no desbordarse y alarmarlo, pero era un esfuerzo vano. Kyle ya lo sabía. Sabía que habían perdido una batalla que nadie luchó. Después de Stan muchas cosas dejaron de importarle, él no era de los que se sobreponen a la fatalidad sino que la abrazan como un estilo de vida. En realidad, si lo pensaba, no era nada tan dramático. Unos dados venidos de algún lugar del mundo dominaban sus decisiones pero no había campos de exterminio, nada de experimentos ni violencia. Simplemente unos dados que controlaban sus decisiones, castigando la rebeldía de quien no obedeciera las reglas de distintas maneras pero todas inofensivas realmente. Horas más en el trabajo, los alimentos desapareciendo de sus platos o de sus refrigeradores a veces por días. el radio de personas con las cuales podía relacionarse más corto, la capacidad de escuchar anulada, las opciones que podían tomar limitadas. Miembros de su familia intercambiados al azar sin la capacidad de volver jamás . No había opción de negarse, los que lo intentaban eran atormentados con infinitas horas de trabajo o reviviendo el recuerdo más doloroso hasta que terminaban cediendo, completamente rotos. Morir por propia mano era imposible, su salud era constantemente monitoreada y al menor inconveniente, una ambulancia era alertada, llegando minutos antes de cualquier acto, como si pudieran predecirlo. No hubo violencia, y Kyle , siendo ya un adulto de treinta y tres años, ya no podía verlo como una bendición.

Sobre todo desde que Heidi sacó aquél dos. Fue su única novia, los dados la escogieron a ella y no a esa otra chica en la universidad y desde entonces no hizo más que cuidar sus dudas para que ninguna la alejara de él. Le había parecido siempre preciosa con su cabello castaño tan lacio y esos ojos avellana puros como la luz del día, tan dulce y valiente con su capacidad de evadir lo más posible sus tiradas, siempre hablándole en susurros de lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a luchar para cambiar su realidad. La había amado con el alma y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque no hubiera tirado los dados esa noche, que lo hubiera retrasado un poco más aunque ya no fuera una opción. Su jefe le había ofrecido un ascenso quizá con mala voluntad, ya que debía mudarse muy lejos y eso significaba dejar toda su vida y lo que había sido ahí. Incluyendo ser la esposa de Kyle. Rogó, suplicó que no lanzara los dados pero ella sabía que era inútil prolongarlo. Un uno los hubiera cobijado, les hubiera dado al menos más tiempo.

Pero no.

Kyle no pudo ni siquiera guardar una fotografía suya ,desaparecieron tras ella. No hubo oportunidad de despedirse como lo hubiera deseado porque el camión de mudanza llegó exactamente dos segundos después de que lanzara los dados. No pudo llorar por ella más de un par de horas porque era imposible saltar la rutina de sueño.

-Sueño- rió amargamente, terminando su vaso de licor sin terminar de descifrar su sabor, tan sólo sintiendo el ardor en su garganta anunciando el adormecimiento que provocaría en su cerebro. Esa era su manera de dormir desde que un dos le robó a Heidi. Golpeado por salvajes olas de alcohol.


	3. Deriva

Se masajeó la nuca tratando de no bostezar, pasando con cuidado el cepillo por el pelaje marrón del cachorro.  
  
  
  
-Tu dueña ya no debe tardar en venir por ti, tranquilo- sonrió, viendo al animal mover la cola y ladrar, como si pudiera entenderlo- ojalá todos mis pacientes fueran igual de bien portados que tú, pequeño- acarició su cabeza, terminando de asearlo, volteando hacia el reloj. Si la chica era puntual, ya debía estar en la salita de espera- ¿ Puedes ser un buen chico y esperar dos segundos?- abrió la puerta, asomándose a la sala. Sólo había una persona. Debía ser ella- ¿Vienes por Buddy?- ella levantó la cara y asintió. Era una persona atractiva, sin duda- ya está listo, acompáñame- la escuchó tras él, dejó la puerta abierta- es bastante tranquilo, para ser un cachorro pensé que iba a darme mayores problemas- rió y ella lo imitó, apresurándose a tomar a su mascota cuando comenzó a ladrar hacia ella.  
  
  
  
-Debe ser que todo se parece a su dueño ¿No? Yo también soy bastante tranquila- le gustaba su forma suave de hablar, dulce como el miel de sus bonitos ojos- me alegra que no le haya causado problemas, su secretaria ya recibió el pago-  
  
  
  
-Sí, gracias- le ayudó a abrir la puerta para que saliera, fijándose en su mano. No había ningún anillo así que supuso estaba soltera- cuando quieras puedes volver- le sonrió, sujetando aún la puerta. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras salía. La vio detnerse, pensando algo, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo. Suspiró y sin pronunciar palabra salió por fin de la veterinaria. Stan se encogió de hombros, decepcionado. Aunque quizá así había sido mejor. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que había algo en su cabello rojo que iba a lastimarlo. Se acomodó un nuevo par de guantes, viendo a un nuevo cliente entrar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los miércoles trabajaba sólo medio turno y eso le dejaba suficiente tiempo para hacer las compras de la semana o terminar los pendientes acumulados, la contabilidad de sus ingresos y sus egresos o tomarse un descanso en algún parque cercano, a veces en algún bar con la intención de buscar alguien con quién pasar la noche. Ese día en especial había terminado más temprano y antes que comenzara a oscurecer, ya había terminado todo lo que había dejado pendiente. En realidad no había mucho por hacer, de cualquier modo. Suspiró, mirando su departamento en busca de algo más por limpiar, algún libro que llamara su atención o algún programa en la televisión. Quizá era un buen día para ir a su lugar favorito de la ciudad, se animó, tomando su chamarra. No tenía qué caminar mucho para llegar a los límites de la ciudad establecidos por una enorme muralla de piedra. Por alguna razón que nunca comprendió, estaba totalmente pintada de cian. Se sentó en el pasto, lo suficiente lejos para que las cámaras de seguridad no lo registraran en un perímetro de amenaza, sintiendo sus dedos mojarse por el rocío. Toda la ciudad siempre parecía estar apenas despertando.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recordaba pocas cosas de su infancia, había un gran vacío antes de sus doce años y no estaba seguro de muchas cosas después. Recordaba por ejemplo a su abuelo maldecir, a su padre borracho ponerlo en ridículo cuando lo recogía de la escuela, a su madre como una varita de incienso, presente pero sin ninguna fuerza más que utilería, cuando terminó su carrera de veterinario porque la ciudad necesitaba uno y la emoción de su familia ya que al menos él había logrado algo. Cuando decían esa clase de cosas, sentía que algo, o más bien alguien estaba faltando entre ellos pero por más que intentaba recordar, era imposible que no hubiera notado si alguna vez no fue hijo único o algo así. Después cuando se mudó dos calles lejos de la casa de sus padres porque ya era un hombre y debía independizarse, abriendo su consultorio y agradeciendo que el puesto estuviera disponible, no se imaginaba si a la ciudad le hubiera hecho falta un asesino o un contador. Podía sentirse afortunado. El cian de la pared le hacía doler los ojos pero lo hipnotizaba, le hacía sentir menos cansado. Era extraño que siempre se sintiera así de agotado cuando dormía más de veinte minutos todas las noches, mucho más que el promedio.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿La gente tras la muralla también dormiría quince minutos al día? ¿También tendrían qué vacunarse cada quince días para evitar esa epidemia llamada sueños? Rió después de volver a bostezar, pensando que estaba siendo tonto al imaginar que había más gente fuera de su ciudad, lo había visto en sus clases de historia. Ellos eran los pocos sobrevivientes de una catastrófica enfermedad, habían encontrado un equilibrio ideal donde cada habitante tenía un propósito y debía interpretarlo para que no se rompiera la sociedad. Debían estar contenidos tras esa muralla porque afuera todavía existía el riesgo de contagio. No sabía quiénes cuidaban la frontera, nadie sabía de quiénes eran los ojos tras las cámaras de seguridad que estaban por cada calle, cada espacio pero sabía que el destino de esa sociedad sobreviviente de la catástrofe estaba en sus manos.  
  
  


Si volvía a cerrar la página, sabía que corría el riesgo que viera desaparecer su computadora y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para llegar tan lejos. Nunca había sido precisamente un rebelde y sobre todo, ninguna fuerza era mayor que su dura educación en el hogar. Jamás, en ninguna circunstancia podría ir en contra de lo que aprendió como correcto y perder su trabajo por una mala decisión sin duda era algo incorrecto. 

  
  
  


Pero el nudo en su garganta quemaba al ver las fotografías de esas mujeres junto al número que le correspondía. Cuatro para Lola, dos para Anne. No importaba, podía tomar apuntes de sus casos a lo vieja escuela mientras se le permitía comprar una nueva computadora y aunque nunca se le permitiera, era mejor que traicionar sus sentimientos todavía abiertos y punzantes por Heidi. 

  
  
  


Click. Click.

  
  
  


Estaba comenzando a marearse ante el insistente e infructífero pulsar de su mouse sobre la opción de cerrar. La pantalla no se había congelado, el reloj seguía marcando la hora y el cursor se movía . Gruñó, frustrado, arrojando la computadora al otro extremo del escritorio, levantándose.

  
  
  


-¡No voy a ceder en esto!- gritó, azotando la puerta de su estudio. Se quedó parado a mitad del pasillo al ver proyectada contra la pared la misma lista. Volteó, buscando por todos lados el dispositivo que pudiera estar creando esa imagen. Obviamente no había nada. Siguió a la cocina. La pared estaba tapizada de nombres junto a números sin las fotografías. Dejó salir un grito angustiado, sintiendo el aire poco a poco quemar al pasar por sus pulmones, incendiado por tanta rabia- ¡No quiero una nueva pareja, no quiero un reemplazo! ¡Sólo ha pasado una maldita semana!- la televisión se encendió al pasar frente a ella, proyectando la misma lista- ¡No voy a lanzar los putos dados!- recorrió su departamento, buscando cada pequeño dado, arrojándolos todos por la ventana-¡ Me cago en su maldito juego! ¡Prefiero ser un maldito alienado que soportar esto!-

  
  
  


No alcanzó ni a escucharlos chocar contra el asfalto antes de que un par de hombres con ropas hospitalarias entraran a su departamento. No se tomaron el tiempo de sedarlo, de cualquier forma, nadie se hubiera atrevido a salir para ayudarlo.


	4. Aire

Si volvía a cerrar la página, sabía que corría el riesgo que viera desaparecer su computadora y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para llegar tan lejos. Nunca había sido precisamente un rebelde y sobre todo, ninguna fuerza era mayor que su dura educación en el hogar. Jamás, en ninguna circunstancia podría ir en contra de lo que aprendió como correcto y perder su trabajo por una mala decisión sin duda era algo incorrecto. 

Pero el nudo en su garganta quemaba al ver las fotografías de esas mujeres junto al número que le correspondía. Cuatro para Lola, dos para Anne. No importaba, podía tomar apuntes de sus casos a lo vieja escuela mientras se le permitía comprar una nueva computadora y aunque nunca se le permitiera, era mejor que traicionar sus sentimientos todavía abiertos y punzantes por Heidi. 

Click. Click.

Estaba comenzando a marearse ante el insistente e infructífero pulsar de su mouse sobre la opción de cerrar. La pantalla no se había congelado, el reloj seguía marcando la hora y el cursor se movía . Gruñó, frustrado, arrojando la computadora al otro extremo del escritorio, levantándose.

-¡No voy a ceder en esto!- gritó, azotando la puerta de su estudio. Se quedó parado a mitad del pasillo al ver proyectada contra la pared la misma lista. Volteó, buscando por todos lados el dispositivo que pudiera estar creando esa imagen. Obviamente no había nada. Siguió a la cocina. La pared estaba tapizada de nombres junto a números sin las fotografías. Dejó salir un grito angustiado, sintiendo el aire poco a poco quemar al pasar por sus pulmones, incendiado por tanta rabia- ¡No quiero una nueva pareja, no quiero un reemplazo! ¡Sólo ha pasado una maldita semana!- la televisión se encendió al pasar frente a ella, proyectando la misma lista- ¡No voy a lanzar los putos dados!- recorrió su departamento, buscando cada pequeño dado, arrojándolos todos por la ventana-¡ Me cago en su maldito juego! ¡Prefiero ser un maldito alienado que soportar esto!-

No alcanzó ni a escucharlos chocar contra el asfalto antes de que un par de hombres con ropas hospitalarias entraran a su departamento. No se tomaron el tiempo de sedarlo, de cualquier forma, nadie se hubiera atrevido a salir para ayudarlo.


	5. Mitades

Los veía escribir en sus tabletas electrónicas escuchando susurrar sus datos. Estaba tan mareado que podía jurar que se había vuelto líquido, escurriéndose en la silla donde le obligaron a sentarse mientras unos enfermeros tomaban sus signos vitales. Kyle hubiera querido gritar de nuevo, exigiendo que lo dejaran salir pero su garganta dolía demasiado. Había estado maldiciendo todo el recorrido, revolviéndose en el asiento trasero de la camioneta blanca donde lo llevaron a ese lugar. No sabía si las náuseas eran por el miedo o un reflejo natural por la adrenalina, sólo que no quería perder su poca dignidad al manchar la alfombra con su vómito.

-¿Puede por favor darme un poco de agua?- pidió a uno de los enfermeros, esperando una actitud hosca, violenta. No esa sonrisa calma y el apretón en su hombro.

-Claro que sí ¿ Puedo ofrecerle también un poco de bicarbonato para su garganta?- tenía una voz agradable de escuchar, además de unos ojos muy amables y bonitos. Kyle negó agradeciendo. El chico salió y volvió sólo segundos después con un vaso de cristal fino con agua, se lo extendió, poniéndose de rodillas para poder hablarle sólo a él- descuide, no tiene ninguna sustancia extraña, no solemos drogar a los prisioneros a menos que se pongan muy violentos-

-¿Prisioneros?- separó el vaso de sus labios con brusquedad para mirar al chico que se mordió los labios como si hubiera dicho algo de más.

-No estoy en facultad de informarle su situación, lo lamento- se irguió, sujetando el vaso cuando teminó el contenido- pero puedo darle un poco más de agua o un par de caramelos- buscó en los bolsillos de su uniforme y le extendió la mano, mostrándole los dulces- lamento mucho que estemos compartiendo esta realidad- Kyle tomó el regalo más por cortesía que por ganas, viendo con pena cuando otro de los enfermeros le hizo una seña para que lo dejaran solo. Le hubiera gustado saber al menos el nombre del chico. Todo en él se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Sintió terror, no quería voltear. Aunque nunca los había visto, sabía, algo en él sabía que la presencia que se acercaba al amplio escritorio de caoba frente suyo, era uno de _ellos._ No quería verlo. Mantuvo la cabeza en la alfombra azul, pensando que quizá si vomitaba encima de ella, podría hacer que el enfermero volviera.

-Kyle Broflovski- la curiosidad ante el timbre de esa voz fue mayor que sus temores. Esperaba muchas cosas, imágenes horribles venidas de su infancia, del terror en el cine le formaron una fotografía que no concordaba con la figura real de ese hombre, muy mayor, apenas con un poco de cabello cano, de lentes y regordete, sujetando los papeles que habían dejado los enfermeros sobre el escritorio- perdiste los dados asignados personalmente a tu número de registro ante el Congreso, evitaste conscientemente una decisión previamente formulada- chasqueó la lengua, apoyando los brazos en el escritorio, entrelazando los dedos- parece que cometiste un par de errores graves- el anciano parecía más una especie de abuelo afectuoso pero severo, mirándolo con condescendencia tras sus redondos anteojos.

-Señor...- titubeó ante el título que debía darle- hace una semana apenas que debí... Que Heidi Turner, la que fue asignada como mi pareja- dolía poner en palabras tan burocráticas algo así de profundo- ella-

-Lo sé- suspiró- fue una jugada muy baja de su jefe obligarla a tomar ese ascenso- negó con la cabeza y Kyle apretó los labios, intentando no caer en esa treta de falsa empatía- lamento que no te hayan contado más que la mitad de los hechos-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Si eres un poco optimista, esto es una oportunidad para que no te quedes con una versión amputada de un hecho que pudiera resultarte traumático- otra vez ese tono fraterno. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, jugando con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras-pareces un chico muy inteligente, Kyle, sé que puedes darte cuenta fácilmente que ningún habitante de la zona restringida tiene la autoridad para salir del perímetro permitido. Ninguna compañía tiene sucursales fuera de su espacio establecido- levantó sus ojos negros, viendo la confusión en el hombre frente a él-ella te mintió, cuando tiró los dados fue para decidir si abandonarte o no-

-Eso no puede ser cierto, ella no es esa clase de persona-

-Heidi es una chica muy dulce, sin duda. Muy inteligente, pero al igual que tú, su mayor defecto es ser demasiado ingenua. El dueño de su empresa le prometió un nuevo comienzo, una vida lejos de lo que llamó limitaciones. Ella te amaba profundamente, Kyle, y él de alguna manera logró convencerla que irse también te haría feliz a ti- sonrió con suavidad- cosa que claramente fue mentira-

-Ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de mentirme. Quizá... quizá tener una aventura. Pero no mentirme de esa manera- 

-Sé que es difícil asimilar, hijo. Pero créeme que es mejor enfrentar la verdad que tomar decisiones basado solamente en una herida, o mejor dicho, evitar tomarlas por temor a herir a alguien que no tuvo el mismo tacto contigo-

-No entiendo por qué me está diciendo estas cosas ¿Quién se supone que es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Como te dije, confío en que eres una persona inteligente. Kyle. Nosotros nunca hemos intentado dominarlos, nuestro principal propósito es la coalición entre todos los habitantes de la galaxia. Ofrecimos paz al quitar el peso de sus hombros ante las decisiones, pueden vivir una vida sin las presiones de adelantar sus pensamientos a los hechos ¿No fue liberador para ti? Al menos una vez ¿ No agradeciste no tener qué pensar en las consecuencias de tus decisiones, porque finalmente eso no estaba en tus manos? No nos veas como los enemigos sólo porque el sistema te ha fallado, Kyle, no cuando también ha sido tu aliado cuando lo has necesitado. Como ahora- se levantó con lentitud de su asiento, caminando hacia él para poner una mano en su hombro, sin quitar esa sonrisa - yo mismo he revisado tu caso y creo que debido a tu buen comportamiento y la desoladora situación sentimental que atraviesas, podemos ofrecerte una alternativa antes de la prisión. Quizá suene muy ruda la palabra prisión, pero no lo es, quita esa cara- rió, chocando su puño en su mejilla- existe la opción de la reeducación. En la región sur tenemos un pequeño lazareto donde tenemos una población muy contada de quienes han cometido un error pero todavía pueden ser considerados ciudadanos valiosos. Se les asigna un papel a desempeñar en el simulacro de sociedad que desarrollamos para ayudarles a adaptarse nuevo. Se les ofrece la libertad de decidir sin ayuda de los dados como parte del tratamiento hasta que se dan cuenta por ustedes mismos que en realidad sí lo necesitan. Entonces se considera que su terapia, por así llamarla, ha concluído y pueden ser reinsertados en la sociedad real de nuevo, En otra zona, por supuesto, regularmente incluso con un nuevo nombre y a veces, en los casos más extremos una apariencia nueva. Suerte para ti que no sea el caso, tienes un rostro muy bello-

-Me parece una explicación muy vaga, con todo respeto- irguió la espalda, mirando con tristeza los caramelos en su mano. Ese chico tenía unos ojos en verdad hermosos, debió preguntar su nombre- todo esto me parece demasiado producido para ser sincero, Señor. Pero no soy taningenuo como usted ha dicho. Sé que a este momento mi nombre ya ha sido borrado de mi departamento y no tengo más mi cédula ni mi oficina ¿ No es cierto?-

\- Nos gusta limitar las opciones para que decidir sea más fácil, hijo- las nauseas volvieron al verlo sacar un dado de jade de su saco y ponerlo en su mano, con una sonrisa mucho más agresiva, cerrando sus dedos en un puño sobre su mano- dos para la prisión, uno para reeducación- 

Escuchó el cubo de jade chocar contra el suelo cuando el hombre le hizo soltarlo. Pero el mareo le impidió ver el resultado.


	6. Lazareto

Toda la ciudad parecía estar eternamente en duermevela. Salía de su departamento con el frescor del jabón de lavanda en su piel acariciada todavía por la luna, sin prisa por las escaleras saludando a su vecino como todas las madrugadas, ayudándole a cargar las bolsas que llevaba hasta su local, dos casas adelante. El hombre le agradecía ofreciéndole una manzana o una pera, siempre, que Kyle intentaba rechazar pero al final cedía, enternecido. Caminaba la media calle que lo separaba de su trabajo, recorría el lugar con los labios ladeados preguntándose cómo podía ensuciarse tan rápido. Tomaba la escoba primero que nada, un cubrebocas para que los pelos y el polvo no le hicieran lagrimear. Dejaba la escoba de vuelta e su lugar y se quedaba unos segundos meditando qué debía hacer después. Era tonto que le costara tomar decisiones tan simples pero desde que podía recordar así había sido él. Tomaba entonces el desinfectante y limpiaba su escritorio con obsesión, ordenaba los papeles en el primer cajón, un bolígrafo sobre la agenda y una caja de pañuelos. Era importante. Después vuelve a tomar la escoba después de abrir el pequeño consultorio. Más pelo, polvo, envolturas plásticas e incluso un par de colillas de cigarro. Resopla, masticando el regaño que le dará a su jefe cuando llegue. Sacude las jaulas y cambia el plástico de la mesita de cirugía, lava meticulosamente los instrumentos y los deja secar antes de acomodarlos de nuevo en su lugar. Una hora exacta y el sol ya está asomándose mientras él , dudando si tirar o no su cubrebocas, voltea al reloj en la entrada del consultorio. Tira el cubrebocas y se alista su uniforme azul con dibujos de perros. Sabe que no es necesario que lo use, pero por alguna razón le gusta. Se acomoda el cabello tras la oreja al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se cruza de brazos.

-Te he dicho que no fumes en el consultorio, el humo se queda aunque abras la maldita ventana-

-Buenos días, Kyle, yo también te extrañé- se acerca a alborotarle el cabello con una sonrisa infantil-¿Tenemos tiempo de ir por café o hay alguna cita temprano?-

-Se supone que debiste desayunar en tu casa, Stan- volvió a resoplar, siguiendo al hombre delante de él, sujetando su abrigo- llamó la dueña de Buddy, al parecer enfermó y pidió cita inmediata- revisó su teléfono celular después de colgar el abrigo de Stan en el perchero y buscar su bata - espero que no sea nada grave- suspiró, volteando a ver a Stan acomodarse la bata sobre su camisa de tirantes. En su antebrazo tenía una herida pequeña, como de bala. Después debía recordar preguntarle. Cerró la puerta del consultorio al escuchar la campanita de la puerta de entrada, apurándose a volver a su lugar en el escritorio- Buenos días, Sta... el doctor ya puede atenderla- sonrió tratando de calmar a la muchacha que sujetaba a su perro contra su pecho. 

  
  


-Muchas gracias- le gustaba su voz, sin duda aunque le hacía sentir algo raro. Pasó a su lado pero se detuvo un momento, dudando, mirándolo fijamente-Disculpa ¿No te conozco de algún lado? Tu cara me parece familiar-

-Debe ser- sonrió nervioso- también siento que te he visto antes, quizá nos hemos encontrado por la ciudad alguna vez-

-Sí, seguramente- dijo ella, todavía dudando. Acomodó de nuevo a su mascota entre sus brazos antes de entrar al consultorio. Kyle tuvo la sensación que ya había deseado antes que ella se quedara un poco más. 


	7. Pródomos

Había algo en su respiración que se iba haciendo más pesado y errático. El pecho parecía fracturarse en medio, la cabeza ni decir. Pero si había dormido sus quince minutos diarios. En todos los libros de buena salud, recomendaban ese periodo de tiempo para evitar la terrible epidemia que había casi exterminado su raza. Entonces religiosamente seguía las recomendaciones porque esa era la persona que era. Apegado a las reglas, a su papel en la sociedad.

Aunque a veces no podía arrancar de su alma la sensación de no llevar tanto tiempo ahí como su edad indicaba.

El bolígrafo pesó entre sus dedos como si estuviera hecho de puro metal y sus dedos apenas lo pudieron sujetar. Se inclinó para alcanzarlo, recargando su cabeza sobre su agenda en el escritorio. No era suave como su almohada pero se le antojó lo suficiente cómoda, dejando que el bolígrafo se perdiera lejos de su mano. Estaba demasiado cansado. Había limpiado tanto pelo y polvo, había desayunado muy poco.

Había dormido muy poco.

Suspiró, decidiendo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos más sólo era para descansar su vista, no para dormir. Pero , al acomodar su cabeza sobre su brazo, al sentir el aire más cálido en su espalda como una cobija, no pudo tener más control. Total, Stan acababa de entrar a consulta y tardaría un poco.

¿ Desde cuándo conocía a Stan? Recordaba claro haber visto el anuncio de " se solicita" y haber aplicado directo en las oficinas para saber si estaba disponible ese puesto. Agradeció que alguien más hubiera tomado el de músico y sólo quedará esa vacante en ese momento. Antes ya había visto esos bonitos ojos azules de niño triste, no fue la primera vez en ese consultorio y lo sabía, en algún rincón de su pecho eso estaba oculto, más profundo en su cerebro. Sabía que había llorado antes por esa herida en su brazo, todavía veía las balas en sueños. Él soñaba. Kyle solía soñar mucho con esos ojos azules también. 

\- Mientras no le dejes cerca de algún generador de calor por una semana, todo va a estar bien- Stan alcanzó a ver la posición de Kyle antes que ella y comprender, rodeándola por los hombros para cubrir su visión de esa parte- ya puedes considerarte una clienta frecuente, estoy considerando hacerte un descuento para la próxima- la chica se echó a reír, provocando que el perro ladra. Stan trató de disimular al voltear hacia el escritorio, caminando más rápido para despedir a la muchacha y volver a comprobar que Kyle seguía profundamente dormido. Sonrió, tomando las llaves de la puerta y cerrándola con seguro antes de volver por Kyle. Lo acomodó en el sillón de espera, cubriéndolo con el abrigo que había dejado en el perchero. Se aseguró antes de sacar el celular de su bata y revisar las citas pendientes del día. Faltaban dos horas para la siguiente. 

Desde la primera vez que lo descubrió tomando esas quizá involuntarias siestas debió hacer algo. Llamar a los servicios médicos para que lo pusieran en cuarentena preventiva, para que sus largos periodos de sueño no derivaran en esa horrible enfermedad. Pero había tanta paz en su respiración, tanta instintiva necesidad en la forma en que sus dedos se cerraban en su bata que lejos de parecerle una desgracia, le parecía un milagro. 

-Tienes una cara tan bonita, ojalá ese muchacho no hubiera tomado el puesto de modelo antes que tú- se sentó frente al sillón, acomodando su cara entre sus brazos, mirándolo con mayor detenimiento- hubiera preferido ver tu cara en toda la ciudad- rió sólo adentro para no hacer más ruido- aunque ninguna ciudad podría ser tan grande para que quepa tu mal genio- sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios, viéndolos moverse como si algo ocurriera tras sus ojos y necesitara ser dicho de alguna forma. Se removió, acomodando su mano bajo su barbilla y recuperando la pausada armonía. No parecía estar sufriendo. No había dolor ahí donde fuera que estaba su mente.

-Te dije que no en los pasillos, Stan- lo escuchó claro, haciéndole enderezar el rostro - te dije que tuvieras cuidado- se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Miró al celular en sus manos, buscando el nombre de su próxima cita para escribir una disculpa lo suficiente profesional para cancelarle. Era un gato que debía cepillarse, nada del otro mundo. No esperó respuesta, silenciando el aparato para volver su atención a la espalda. A los rizos rojos en su cuello blanco sin una sola peca ni lunar ni nada más que fino vello rojo. Le gustaba el rojo porque le hacía sentir revitalizado, energético y acalorado, no como el cian de las paredes, de los techos y las puertas. Rojo para la energía, verde para la paz sin la apatía. Kyle era una explosión de colores amados para él, un equilibrio de emociones que no podía manejar pero lo hacían sentir extrañamente despierto. Esa clase de sentimientos no nacen de un día al siguiente, lo sabía demasiado consciente. Debía proteger su sueño, a riesgo de que alguien los descubriera y a él lo encarcelaran por cómplice mientras a Kyle lo encerraban en esos lugares de muerte disfrazados de hospital donde " trataban" a los que dormían más de media hora. Debía hacerlo si quería comprender porque todas esas imágenes le resultaban tan dolorosamente familiares


	8. Detrás de las paredes

-Aprovechando que no tenemos más citas hoy, deberíamos cerrar temprano e ir a hacer un picnic a las orillas de la ciudad- Kyle resopló, sin despegar su vista del celular- vamos, te pones de mal humor cuando no comes, déjame poner una sonrisa en tu cara con unos deliciosos sándwiches de la cafetería de la esquina ¿ Qué te parece, amigo?-

-Me parece muy poco profesional de tu parte que invites a tus trabajadores a comer, Stan. A veces siento que incluso estás coqueteando conmigo-

-¿Sólo a veces? Entonces debo esforzarme más- Kyle estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Stan rodeó sus hombros- necesito que tengamos una charla sobre tus pequeñas siestas, Kyle. En los límites de la ciudad es el único lugar donde las cámaras no tienen sonido- lo soltó, revolviendo su cabello- si no quieres hacerlo ver como una cita entonces tú pagas tu parte, no te preocupes, ahora apúrate a barrer para que pueda cerrar-

Todo el camino desde la cafetería hasta el escaso pasto , no dejó de sentirse inquieto. Trtó de no mirar a Stan cuando se acomodó en el césped, usando su chamarra como mantel para que el rocío no ensuciara su pantalón en una cortesía que en otro momento hubiera criticado pero justo en ese momento estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía respirar.

Si lo delataba...

\- Me gusta mucho este lugar- le extendió su sándwich envuelto en una servilleta con el logo de la cafetería y su lata de café, señalándole la larga pared de cian que dividía el cataclismo de su breve sobrevivencia- no sé si lo sepas pero eso es un hospital. Ahí es donde llevan a la gente que se extiende en sus sueños o comienza a decir cosas raras. Desde siempre me ha gustado sentarme aquí a ver las plantas o el cielo, es el lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad- en lugar de comer, sacó sus cigarros, encendiendo uno.

-Puedes esperar a que termine de comer para apestar el ambiente- masculló, abanicando con su mano para alejar el humo, haciendo que el otro se riera sinceramente alto.

-Vamos, Kyle, no seas un aburrido- palmeó su rodilla, ganándose un gruñido- una vez- bajó el timbre de su voz, recostándose, exhalándo, inhalando, midiendo sus palabras- en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien. A veces me cuesta trabajo recordar las cosas y por eso me ves lleno de postit, de alarmas en el celular. Una vez conocí a una chica en un bar, una persona preciosa, de esas que con una mirada sabes que pueden poner de rodillas a Dios mismo. Muy apasionada en su discurso, casi olvidé que ese día estaba ahí sólo para beber, pensando que el destino me había dado la oportunidad de cruzarme con esa maravillosa fuerza de la naturaleza. La invité a mi departamento , pero ella se rió y me dijo que no había cambiado nada. Juro que jamás habría olvidado un rostro así, que jamás hubiera olvidado una forma de hablar así. Pero ella se portaba conmigo como si... Como si nos hubiéramos conocido de siempre. Al final de la noche me deseó buena suerte y me llamó por mi nombre. Nunca se lo dije, de eso estoy seguro. Volví un par de noches después pero ella no estaba. Volví en otra ocasión y un muchacho me dijo que la habían traído aquí. Tiene más de dos años de esto y jamás he visto a nadie entrar ni salir. Ni siquiera hay una puerta. Pero si miras fijamente, toda esa pared está repleta de cámaras. No hay forma de acercarse más que esto-

-¿Cómo sabes entonces que es un hospital? Puede ser que ella no haya querido volver a verte y ya-

\- Hay una comunidad, Kyle. Hay un grupo de rebeldes que se reúne en el bar a... No sé si deba decírtelo todavía. Pero estoy seguro que a Wen se la llevaron. No tuve tiempo para conocerla personalmente pero era alguien muy querida por los chicos ¿Sabes? Una verdadera guerrera- sonrió tristemente , dejando que su cigarro le quemara los dedos al estar por terminarse- tuve el pálpito de haberla conocido antes, de saber algo de ella que nos unía pero en ese momento me parecía una ridiculez y simplemente lo olvidé. Si hubiera seguido mi instinto, a lo mejor algo hubiera cambiado-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas, Stan?-

-Porque aunque sé que tienes un sentido ultra conservador de las leyes y quizá tu primera reacción sea denunciarme, confío en que la igualdad de nuestras situaciones te hará pensarlo dos veces- rió, mirándolo - además...- se giró, quedando de costado- tengo la misma sensación contigo que tuve con ella. No importa si sólo es una tontería, un mal presagio. Quiero saber por qué, Kyle. Por qué siento que te había visto antes-

-Yo también tengo esa sensación- confesó, abrazando sus rodillas, tomando la cajetilla de cigarros, mirándola fijamente después de encender uno- anoche soñé que tú y yo fumamos juntos por primera vez. Había más niños con nosotros pero sus rostros se me perdían, sólo estaba el tuyo. Estabas tan rojo y tosías demasiado pero no dejabas de jalar humo- rió, acomodando su rostro en su rodilla para mirarlo- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con nada más que estúpidas suposiciones?-

-Mucho más de lo que podemos hacer sin ellas- se aventuró a estirar su mano hacia la de Kyle, acariciando sus dedos- pienso que sería bueno que te mudaras conmigo. Podríamos fingir que somos pareja para compartir la cama- lo vio sonrojarse y abrir la boca inmediatamente- no para eso. Al parecer los que sea que nos observan no están interesados en las parejas que no tienen encuentros sexuales reproductivos. Así que en esos momentos, las cámaras simplemente se apagan. Puedes aprovechar esos apagones para dormir-

  
  


-¿Por qué te arriesgarías así por mí?-

-No lo sé, amigo- volvió a acercar su mano a la de él, quitándole el cigarro para darle una honda calada- sólo es algo que siento necesario-


	9. Cortinas de cian

Estaba temblando mientras empacaba sus pocas mudas de ropa y tres marcos que sólo tenían las fotografías con las que habían sido comprados. Ese día las nauseas volvieron más fuertes. Juntó el coraje para mirar el departamento antes de salir corriendo porque ese coraje no le duró para mirar a su vecino y explicarle que se iba a mudar con su jefe. Vio a Stan en la puerta, con sus ojeras bajo los ojos azules, su pálida cara y el humo del cigarro distorsionando su sonrisa. No podía decir que parecía feliz, pero mucho más entero que él. Ofreció cargar su maleta pero Kyle la apretó y Stan decidió que no quería empezar una guerra por eso. Se mantuvo a su lado pero a distancia por la calle, sin saber qué clase de conversación debían tener. Kyle resopló, bufó y maldijo en un solo aliento, y si no hubiera sido por la sorpresa de sentir su mano buscando su cintura, se hubiera reído.

-Se supone que ahora somos una pareja-

-Bueno, sí, pero- se rió con nerviosismo- no esperaba que avanzáramos tanto en una tarde- 

-No te hagas ilusiones, esto es lo más que vas a lograr- bufó de nuevo y esta vez Stan sí pudo reírse, acariciando la mano de Kyle todavía en su cintura- sólo se supone- respiró hondamente cuando llegaron al departamento. Stan le dejó pasar primero. Era más grande que el suyo pero mucho más desordenado también. Caminó sin guía hacia la cocina, girando los ojos ante la suciedad, en la sala las botellas de licor regadas le regresaron un poco las náuseas. Recordaba el sabor del vómito por la mañana, en su boca lo sentía, no en su mente. Era tan extraño. Caminó un poco más, el baño, las toallas regadas. El cuarto de lavado con polvo mezclado en el jabón. El dormitorio. 

-Sé que es pequeña, pero tú no eres muy gordo, seguro cabemos bien- se acercó a recoger un par de prendas tiradas en el piso y sacudir con la mano el ropero.

-¿Muy gordo?- abrió los ojos, dramático- ¿Qué carajos significa eso, Stan?-

-Jajajaja, vaya, ahora sí parecemos una verdadera pareja. Puedes ir acomodando tus cosas en el espacio que encuentres libre, mientras iré a preparar el desayuno-

-Son casi las cinco de la tarde- remarcó con asombro, sin reproche- normalmente tú haces tu primer alimento muy por la tarde ¿ Por qué?-

-¿Eso crees? No lo he notado. Normalmente no siento hambre a una hora específica del día-

-¿Crees que?- miró a ambos lados, acercándose a su oreja- ¿Está relacionado con el sueño?-

-Estoy casi seguro. Por la noche podemos preguntarle mejor a Craig, él tiene unas cuántas teorías al respecto- tamborileó los dedos en el quicio de la puerta- es el bartender del lugar que te he contado-

-¿No es un poco pronto para que vaya? Es decir, si son una sociedad secreta como me has contado ¿No sería algo sospechoso que llegara sin aviso?-

-Verás Kyle- se masajeó la nuca, mirando al techo- no quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni que te sientas usado de alguna forma. Un poco antes de que tú llegaras a trabajar conmigo, una chica se unió a nuestro grupo. Una muchacha muy lista y divertida, honestamente. Nos contó una historia bastante dolorosa estaba buscando refugio. Vino huyendo de una secta que usaba a la gente con ciertas habilidades para fines horribles. Ella puede leer mentes, en el bar lo hace como parte del entretenimiento pero si alguien lo requiere, por una cantidad de dinero ella puede buscar en sus recuerdos. El problema es que muchas veces no hay gran cosa qué decir porque al igual que yo, todos aquí hemos perdido la capacidad de recordar. Bueno, casi todos. Tú eres la excepción. Les he contado de ti y concordamos que podrías intentar hablar con ella-

  
  


-¿Me usarán como conejillo de indias para pobar sus teorías?- rió bajito, dejando la maleta a un lado de la cama, recostándose- supongo que por mí está bien, mientras obtenga mis respuestas y no esté en peligro, no me molesta-

-Eres muy valiente - Stan se recostó a su lado, notando enseguida la incomodidad de Kyle- ¿Nunca has...? Bueno...- se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el techo- ¿Alguna vez has compartido cama con alguien?-

-No- se mordió la uña, mirando también hacia el techo- o quizá sí... En realidad no estoy muy seguro, tengo recuerdos ¿Cómo explicártelos? No algo que se proyecta en mi mente, sino algo que siento en el cuerpo. Como cuando te golpeas muy fuerte y después esa zona te queda palpitando aunque ya no haya nada contra ella. No es incomodidad porque no esté acostumbrado a tener a alguien cerca. Es más bien porque siento que estuve demasiado acostumbrado a tener a alguien cerca y estoy faltando a una promesa-

-¿Qué habrá aquí guardado, Kyle?- acomodó un rizo tras su oreja, girándose para verlo- ¿Podemos posponer el desayuno un poco más? Me gustaría- llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa- que durmamos un poco antes de ir con ellos-

  
  
  
  
  


La ciudad mutaba con la noche. Era su elemento, era su castigo. Ambos despertaron ya en los límites de la madrugada y Stan le obligó a levantarse, a darse un baño aunque le resultara terriblemente vergonzoso compartir espacio con él para vestirse. Le prometió que cenarían en el bar y no tuvo opción que mirarse con desaprobación por la ropa que Stan le había dado. Era demasiado llamativa para su gusto, pero como le dijo, iban a un bar después de todo. Suspiró, robándole su cigarrillo mientras caminaban por la calle, mucho más animada que por la tarde. Esta vez Stan tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Pudo jurar que escuchó el sonido eléctrico de un aparato apagándose en ese momento pero no pudo identificar su origen. Miró la enorme , resplandeciente, obvia entrada del lugar. Como si de una especie de burla se tratara, con luces de neón moradas resplandecía el nombre.

_"La résistance"_

Lo miró con una ceja levantada pero lo ignoró, tomando su lugar en la fila para entrar, esperando que encendiera otro cigarrillo para también quitárselo. No tardaron mucho en entrar y hasta entonces Kyle notó que había dos puertas. Al asomarse por una la veía repleta de gente bailando, las luces, el calor. La otra sólo tenía una cortina translúcida y no parecía haber nadie adentro. No parecía haber _nada_ adentro. Stan lo jaló a esa dirección, haciendo que rápidamente el miedo de estar siendo llevado en una elaborada trampa a las autoridades. El pánico sólo duró el tiempo que le demoró pasar la cortina y notar que, si bien no estaba lleno, era un bar exactamente igual al otro.

-Como te lo dije, lo que sea que mantiene sus ojos en nosotros, no está interesado en todas las formas de sexualidad que no sean reproductivas. Eso también incluye los bares homosexuales- sonrió con burla al verlo mirar confundido a la cortina y de nuevo al interior- está bien, ya tendrás tiempo de entenderlo. Vamos a la barra, si tienes suerte Craig está de buen humor y no le escupirá a tu trago-

-Esas no son cortinas, Stan ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Qué mierda es esto?-

-¿No lo habías notado? La ciudad está llena de cortinas- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del chico de la barra, extendiéndole un menú. Alto, con el cabello negro corto y lacio. Unos profundos ojos azul eléctrico y un gesto de fastidio- cada una está hecha de diferentes componentes, según su función, por supuesto ¿No le habías contado ya sobre eso, Marsh? Dijiste que hasta le habías hablado del hospital ¿No le hablaste de las cortinas de cian?-

-No lo creí necesario- se excusó, poniendo la misma cara de fastidio al tomar el menú. Era fácil notar que no se llevaban bien- danos dos " Boca de flor" y lo que sea que hayan preparado para la cena-

-¿Las cortinas de cian?-

\- Lo que ves en las paredes del hospital, ese profundo color cian que es diferente al resto de las paredes es una cortina de humo- le extendió la mano- temo que vas a tener qué pagarme primero, Marsh, la última vez me diste un cupón para shampoo de perros -

-Lo hubieras podido usar perfectamente, tu cabello es horrible- 

-¿Me puedes explicar lo de las cortinas, por favor?- exigió, jalándolo de la manga y Stan se sonrojó ante la risa burlona de Craig mientras se alejaba para servir sus tragos-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-

-No estoy muy seguro. Pero por lo que hemos podido averiguar, el humo cian está hecho de cianuro de hidrógeno. Por eso no hay vigilancia cerca, Kyle. Los límites de la ciudad están asegurados con veneno-


	10. Vendajes

_Cuando era niño fue a la playa con su familia. El bloqueador solar en su piel sensible olía como a medicamentos y odiaba el color blanquecino que dejaba en su piel de manera innecesaria porque el jamás daría un paso lejos de la protección de su toalla. Estaba bien escuchando a su madre hablar con su padre bajo la sombrilla de las cuentas pendientes, de los trastos sucios que dejaron al salir. Lejos del mar sucio, contaminado. Suspiró, doblando sus rodillas y acomodando sus brazos con fastidio. Debía estar haciendo castillos de arena también. Con él, dijo su padre y Kyle apretó los labios, buscando con la mirada._

_-¿Ike?- Hacía sólo un segundo estaba al lado de ellos, con su palita y su balde. Volvió a mirar un poco más lejos, descruzando los brazos-¿Ike?- Se levantó, sin salir de la toalla, para cerciorarse que no se había ocultado tras la sombrilla de otra familia, confundido- Papá, no veo a Ike-_

_-Debe estar por ahí- ni siquiera levantó la vista de su tableta. Se mordió los labios, mirando con duda la arena caliente y sobre todo sucia. Sería rápido, decidió, y además no estaba descalzo. Llevaba sus sandalias, se recordó, dando dos pasos. No había ningún rastro._

_-¿Ike?- se metía entre las sombrillas de los demás, buscando hacia el frente-Ike, carajo, esto no es gracioso- comenzaba a impacientarse al ver lo cerca que estaba de la orilla ya-¿¡Ike!?- gritó, corriendo por los límites de la humedad que hacía el oleaje, evadiendo en lo posible a los niños y adultos. Ahí, detrás de la señora con sus dos hijos estaba. En brazos de una mujer rubia que le cargaba como si fuese su propia madre, ante la mirada confusa pero confiada del niño- ¡IKE!- pero su voz se perdía en el barullo del agua y la gente. Dio dos pasos por instinto pero su cuerpo se congeló al sentir el agua en sus dedos. Estaba sucia, era un caldo asqueroso de virus y orina. Pero..._

_Sintió el oleaje arrebatarle sus sandalias mientras se abría paso entre la gente, odiando profundamente el tacto de embutido de sus pieles húmedas, no quería ni pensar. Abrió el lindero entre la seguridad de la orilla y la mar que no sentía bajo sus pasos pero logró acercarse._

_-Kyle- le oyó balbucear, alertando a la mujer que besaba su mejilla de una forma que erizó su espalda y le hizo luchar por nadar más rápido._

_-¡Esta señora se quiere robar a mi hermanito!- gritó con fuerza, haciendo que los curiosos voltearan y que la mujer palideciera, nadando sin soltar al niño._

  
  


Abrió los ojos, sudando y con más ganas de gritar atoradas en su garganta que rayos de sol sobre su frente. Miró al costado de la cama, sujetando su corazón, aterrado todavía. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y buscó el ritmo normal de su respiración. Miró al techo azul y volvieron a él esos ojos azul cielo de su sueño. Su cabeza encontró otra vez la almohada, sus manos se cerraron en la sábana. Dolía tanto como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad. Dolía más profundo porque seguro jamás olvidaría haber perdido una pierna, pero ¿Haber perdido a un hermano?. Se levantó de la cama con nada de gracia, a tumbos llegó al lavamanos del baño, optando por abrir la llave de la ducha mejor, agradeciendo que Stan se hubiera marchado antes. A nadie parecía importarle que él llevara tres días sin presentarse a trabajar. Stan no había mentido al decirle que esa estrategia les haría desaparecer del mapa y aunque le resultaba extraño todavía sentir su cama compartida, había una especie de paz entre ellos. Podía dormir mucho más, alcanzando casi las tres horas consecutivas. Terminó de bañarse, se arregló lo suficiente para sentarse a la mesa a resoplar por la ensalada y el té verde frío que Stan le había dejado junto a una nota de " Buenos días, corazón" totalmente fuera de lugar. Tomó el tenedor, masticando. Faltaban muchas horas todavía para que Stan volviera y Kyle se sentía incapaz de soportar el sentimiento de desasosiego que le embargó tras su sueño. A veces no estaba seguro de querer seguir soñando. Buscó los cigarrillos de Stan en el cajón de las cucharas donde él mismo fingió guardarlos, encendió uno y se recargó contra el pequeño refrigerador. Era buena hora para recorrer la ciudad. Apagó el cigarrillo, buscó su cartera y salió, volviendo segundos después a beberse el té olvidado. 

Podía fácilmente terminar de recorrer la ciudad en dos horas sin dejar ni un sólo rincón sin repasar. El desasosiego aumentó al notar que ahí, de punta a punta, no había ni una sola playa. Y mirando con mayor detenimiento, no había tampoco ni un sólo niño. Caminó hasta el parque, sentándose en una banca para mirar con calma su celular y las dos llamadas de Stan para recordarle sacar la basura y pedirle pasar a la florería. Enarcó una ceja, sin entender. Realmente no era como si entendiera nada, sin embargo se sentía tan normal, tan tranquilo siguiendo órdenes pequeñas, apegándose a ciertos lineamientos sin preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo faltando al trabajo, a la regla cardinal de los quince minutos de sueño, jugando a la vida bajo tierra con sus bares clandestinos. Inhaló y exhaló el humo, apagando la colilla contra la suela de su zapato antes de entrar a la florería. El letrero verde era más bien aburrido pero el interior estaba tan revuelto de colores por las múltiples flores que enseguida le vino una descarga de buen humor. Miró los gladiolos de la entrada, entretenido por el contraste de colores con la ciudad afuera, de un monocromático azul que le daba ganas de...

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- esa voz era increíblemente rara. Aguda pero no de una forma desagradable. Le hizo apartarse de las flores y enseguida perderse. Era un rostro agradable, sin lugar a duda. Armonioso en contraste con los mechones rubios mal cortados, la finura de sus facciones casi como un olvido de terminarse. Pecas doradas. Su sonrisa calmada, sujetando un ramo de lirios. Pero eran sus ojos de una explosión constelada de colores lo que le hizo dejar de sentir la presión en sus venas-Oh, tú eres el novio de Stan ¿ No es verdad? Craig me dijo que vendrías pero no te esperaba tan temprano- rió melódicamente, acomodando las flores en un jarrón junto a otras, poniendo un dedo entre sus labios, evaluando- ¿Crees que deba hacer un arreglo con Iris y Calas?-

-¿Craig?- 

-Sí, sonrió, mirándolo con complicidad- ahora está durmiendo, pero así es mejor para que no nos interrumpa- limpió sus manos en su bonito mandil verde de jardinero antes de extenderle la mano- Por cierto, soy Tweek, mucho gusto, Kyle-

-El gusto es mío, creo- le costó no avergonzarse por el sudor en su mano al estrecharla.

-Lo lamento, debes estar muy confundido ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al departamento a charlar? Como te dije, Craig está dormido y ahora Damian debe estar muy ocupado con Pip así que no creo que nos presten mucha atención-

-Estoy bastante confundido y en realidad agradecería que me explicaras- Tweek le sonrió, buscando en los bolsos de su mandil un par de dulces. Aceptó el gesto, siguiéndolo por la trastienda hasta unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso- ¿Está bien que dejes abierto?-

-Oh, descuida, seguro mi querido Craig ya te ha explicado lo de las puertas falsas- se hizo a un lado, dejándole entrar al departamento, guiándole después a la cocina- ¿Te apetece algo de café, tal vez un té? ¿Agua?-

\- Lo que sea está bien- se encogió de hombros, no queriendo ser irrespetuoso a pesar de la curiosidad por mirar el espacio. Se veía ordenado y aunque no era muy grande, no le daba esa sensación de sofoco como el departamento de Stan.

-Siéntate, por favor- jaló la silla del comedor para él, poniendo sobre la mesa una taza humeante de café y un plato lleno de galletas- disculpa si está muy cargado, no soy bueno calculando la cantidad para personas ajenas-

-Está bien- mintió, rogando que no hubiera visto el gesto de desagrado que hizo al primer sorbo- en realidad, tengo muchas preguntas por hacer y preferiría que nos ahorráramos las convenciones-

-Te comprendo- tomó una galleta, masticando suavemente- te diré todo lo que sé. Verás, mi trabajo asignado fue el de florista, estuve tentado a ser el modelo del pueblo pero honestamente soy demasiado tímido para ello. No quisiera aburrirte con mi historia, así que yendo al grano conocí a Craig cuando vino a comprar flores para adornar su negocio y ya sabes, el flechazo fue casi inmediato. Comenzamos a salir y conforme pasaron los meses nos mudamos juntos y entonces comenzamos a notar ciertas...irregularidades. Como que nuestras cámaras estaban apagadas casi todo el tiempo o que si no seguíamos las normas como ir al trabajo o presentar exámenes de salud cada año, nadie lo parecía notar. De alguna manera nos hizo invisibles. Al principio no lo comprendíamos, pero después conocimos a Wen, quizá Stan ya te ha contado sobre ella. Llevaba mucho más tiempo investigando estas irregularidades que nosotros. Según ella, era como si toda la sociedad estuviera construida sobre la noción de ésta. Es decir, algo así como un simulacro de cómo debe ser una sociedad y por eso hay cosas que no encajan. No sólo somos nosotros, los que no estamos en la sexualidad reproductiva, sino también están los que son como Stan. Adictos a alguna clase de sustancia-

-¿Stan?-

-¿No te lo dijo? Hubo un tiempo en el que sólo pasaba su tiempo en el bar, bebiendo lo que podía. Craig lo odiaba porque siempre causaba alguna clase de conflicto con los demás clientes porque quiero que sepas que al principio el bar de Craig era para todo público. No fue hasta una noche que Stan dijo que llevaba una semana sin ir al trabajo que Craig, Wen y yo nos dimos cuenta que algo era muy raro. Normalmente sólo esperan tres días para poner el anuncio de " puesto disponible" en las pantallas de la ciudad y sobre todo, nadie estaba persiguiéndolo. Nuestra teoría fue tomando más sentido y sólo como prueba, Craig aceptó poner el letrero de " Bar gay" en la entrada y fue una especie de magia ver el local dividirse en dos. Sólo que el espacio de nuestro bar se hizo mucho más pequeño y apareció esta puerta que nos hizo invisibles. Lo que sea que sostenga esta ciudad, no tiene contemplado en su manual esas excepciones o desviaciones de lo normal, si quieres llamarlo así, es como una falla en el sistema. No somos contemplados realmente como ciudadanos pero tampoco somos señalados como rebeldes por lo que nos dio una increíble libertad. Un pequeño error en el sistema nos sacó del ojo vigilante, no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad. Comenzamos a investigar cada uno por nuestra cuenta y todas las noches en el bar juntábamos nuestros retazos de información. Hablamos de la imposibilidad de la enfermedad del sueño, de los escasos recuerdos que guardábamos y no cuadran con lo que nos han enseñado o incluso con lo que hemos _vivido._ Todas estas cartas en la mesa no tenían ningún orden así que realmente eran inútiles, no debo decirte que las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar cuando Wen desapareció. Nunca supimos qué ocurrió con ella, pero abrió más interrogantes y comenzó a inquietarnos. Pasamos semanas sin reunirnos, Craig no había abierto el bar hasta esa noche, sólo para asegurarse que no se hubiera llenado de ratas o algo así. No fue una rata pero sí un par de muchachos y una chica que habían buscado refugio en el bar. Después del susto, uno de ellos le pidió a Craig que le permitiera quedarse ahí. Estaban huyendo. Se presentó como Damien y le contó a Craig que era el hijo del lider de una secta oculta de fuera de la ciudad. Tras el muro hay una increíble cantidad de mundo Puedes imaginarlo? Le dijo que venían de bastante lejos. Afuera, según lo que dijo, las cosas son muy diferentes. Hay una especie de tiranía que obliga a la gente a no tomar decisiones por sí sola, sino que están sometidos por coacción para cuestionar cada cosa de su vida. Las consecuencias llegan a ser horribles. No catastróficas ni agresivas, pero hay gente que llega olvidar incluso a personas con las que compartió la mitad de su vida. A raíz de esto, muchas sectas comenzaron a reclutar gente que poseía poderes psiquicos para leer en las mentes si habían olvidado a alguien importante y después ofrecerles regresar a su lado. Obviamente esto era imposible, pero la necesidad de consuelo de la gente hizo florecer el negocio y muchos se enfermaron de ambición. Muchos, como el padre de Damien, que al parecer en un arrebato de locura robó a un adolescente, alegando que al ser este casi albino, tenía un poder innato y un montón de tonterías. Dijeron que le harían nacer el poder, que lo convertirían en un oráculo. Al pobre chico le arrancaron los ojos y le destrozaron las piernas, como si al privarlo de sus sentidos realmente pudieran hacer algo imposible como darle un don-

-Dios, eso suena espantoso-

-Lo es. Damien no soportó más al ver esto y... Bueno, asesinó a su padre y a la mitad de los orates que lo seguían. Al estar en el anonimato por ser una secta, no le dieron caza, sin embargo, los líderes de otras sectas que realmente creyeron que su padre había logrado el " Oráculo perfecto" los comenzaron a perseguir. En una de esas confrontaciones, conocieron a Heidi, una verdadera vidente. Ella dijo que podía ayudarlos pero a cambio también quería escapar. Heidi nos confirmó que los que están fuera de la ley, en ese limbo de lo que es correcto o normal, no son detectados. Es una especie de inmunidad. Entraron por su propio pie hasta las cortinas de cianuro. No contaban con este pequeño truco y apenas lograron sobrevivir. Sin embargo estaban aquí como intrusos y no sabían cuánto iban a poder permanecer y por eso decidieron esconderse en el bar del Craig, pensando que estaba abandonado. Nosotros no tuvimos problemas en ocultarlos, al menos yo pienso que entre más aliados, mejor- sonrió, notando que ya había terminado totalmente su taza y Kyle, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no le había dado ni dos sorbos- si prefieres los sabores más suaves puedo hacerte una malteada-

-No, yo, lo lamento...Es demasiada información por procesar. Pero si ellos han logrado evadir el sistema, significa que quizá...-

-La teoría que tenemos- retiró su taza con suavidad, levantándose y caminado hacia la alacena a sus espaldas- es que al llegar aquí, no son borradas ni cortadas las memorias, sino sólo alteradas. Puede ser un proceso químico al cual somos sometidos antes, me inclino a pensar que es con falso jazmín y alguna especie de datura. Por eso necesitan que tengamos periodos de sueño tan cortos, para que de alguna manera no borremos por completo nuestros recuerdos pero tampoco estén tan, digamos a la mano y arruinen el teatro- le extendió una nueva taza de té. Olía a frutas- He estado leyendo mucho de plantas ¿Sabes? Ha sido muy conveniente que tomara el puesto de florista. Una de las cosas más importantes que he podido aprender ha sido lo misteriosamente útiles que pueden ser las plantas más insignificantes que te topas en el camino. Sólo hacía falta encontrar a la persona adecuada para poder confirmar nuestras teorías. Así que, por favor- le hizo un gesto con la mano a su taza y Kyle enarcó una ceja, sin comprender. Tweek, sin perder la sonrisa, acomodó su mentón en su mano- ¿Stan no te contó cuál es tu papel, cierto?- rió bajito- verás, necesitamos a alguien que no haya perdido la capacidad de soñar todavía, que el daño en su cerebro no sea tan marcado todavía. Tú entras aquí. Necesitamos probar las mezclas hasta dar con la correcta para contrarrestar los efectos del daño y ver si somos capaces de recuperar nuestra memoria y con suerte entender lo que está pasando aquí-

-¿Estás diciendo que debo ser su conejillo de indias?- Se avergonzó de lo chillona de su voz. Pero si lo lograba. Si podía recuperar ese par de ojos azul cielo, esos ojos azul oscuro y una cálida caricia en su mejilla... Olisqueó la taza-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una infusión de iboga con pasiflora. Nada tóxico, lo juro- sonrió al verlo suspirar y darle un trago- y ¿Kyle? Sólo reza porque la noche tenga tiempo de caer antes que tú-


	11. Delicado

Las lágrimas le caían a los bordes de la cara pero un pañuelo las recogía. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Un torrente de imágenes se la desbordó por la frente de una forma líquida y frenética, haciéndole parar sobre el sillón, pegando su espalda a la pared, mirándola después con auténtico terror, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer. Saltó al suelo, dispuesto a echarse a correr. Otro muchacho le cerró el paso, abrazándolo contra sí para inmovilizarlo. Escuchó los pasos de alguien más haciéndole luchar más contra ese chico. 

  
  


-Shh, shh, está bien, Kyle- el muchacho que lo tenía sujetado le dio vuelta para que mirara al muchacho rubio que sostenía un pañuelo, rápidamente pegándolo a su nariz-respira fuerte, tranquilo- el aroma maderoso pero floral iba entrando con gentileza, sin adormecerlo pero calmándolo hasta que pudo respirar menos pesadamente-¿Sabes quién soy?-

-Tweek-su voz salió agotada, dejando caer su peso contra el pecho de quien lo sostenía por la cintura. Aspiró más fuertemente el pañuelo- no, eras el enfermero que me dio dulces cuando...- el pañuelo se deslizó por su mano, dejando que la inconsciencia por fin lo socorriera.

-Creo que fue demasiado para él- Craig acomodó a Kyle en sus brazos para cargarlo, viendo el rostro preocupado de Tweek- Debiste ser menos cobarde y decirle antes para que se preparara, Marsh-

-Si le hubiera dicho, no hubiera aceptado, no lo conoces-

-Al parecer tú tampoco- interrumpió Tweek- llévalo al dormitorio, cielo. Prepararé algo de té para él y terminaré la cena para nosotros- suspiró, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para ver con reprobación a Stan antes de salir. Él apretó el pañuelo con el que secó las lágrimas de Kyle, completamente avergonzado. Salió de la florería, seguro que ellos lo podrían cuidar mucho mejor que él. 

  
  
  


Cada imagen tenía un filo que al caera su cerebro parecía rasgarle para clavarse en el tejido nervioso, sólo para dolerle más al abrirse como una carta y vaciar su contenido. Su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando con un silbido preocupante, la forma en que sudaba manchando la almohada antes que Craig pudiera secar su frente con los pañuelos que había remojado en hielos al sentir su fiebre. Lo escuchaba gemir totalmente aterrado. Tweek entró con un pequeño incensario y una jarra con agua. Abrió la ventana circular de la alcoba y dejó el incensiario bajo ésta, encendiéndolo. Después la jarra de agua junto a la cama donde dormía Kyle.

-Azahar- Craig aspiró, reconociendo el aroma. Tweek se inclinó a besar sus labios, acariciando su mejilla-¿Es para calmarlo?-

-Creo que sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse, debe estar algo confundido. Dejémoslo dormir un rato más, vamos a cenar- 

  
  
  


Era un carrusel inclemente que mezclaba fragmentos sin sentido. Una película cortada y unida a otra sin orden ni coherencia, acelerada hasta que las imágenes parecían manchones. Se removía en la cama, quería gritar pero no estaba seguro cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué idioma hablaba? ¿Qué voz era la suya? Sentía que necesitaba salir corriendo pero ¿A dónde se suponía que iba? ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? Se acurrucó en la cama, abrazando la almohada para hundir su rostro en ella. Nada parecía real pero todo se sentía tan verdadero al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente atemorizado, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y renunciar a su pequeño y débil resguardo tras sus párpados. No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido otra vez, ni si estaba soñando de nuevo o ya había despertado. Pero el aroma que entraba a sus pulmones parecía decirle suavemente que sólo se fijara en él, en cómo entraba a su sistema, cómo se intercalaba en las moléculas de su aire. Intangible, pero podía sentirlo. Respiró un par de veces más, antes de por fin animarse a abrir los ojos. La luz de la ventana circular hacía una sombra graciosa en el suelo, proyectando la sombra del humo del inciensario. Una bota negra que pertenecía por supuesto a un pie y éste a una pierna, a un torso. Un muchacho, quizá de veinticinco, todo de negro, recargando su brazo en el alfeizar de la ventana para echar el humo de su cigarrillo sin contaminar el aroma del azahar. Se giró al escucharlo moverse pero apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar su rostro.

-¿Estás despierto?- una voz suave, un trino de pajarito asustado. Kyle pestañeó un par de veces, esperando que la imagen se desvaneciera. El cabello le caía a los hombros en hilos de sol deslavado, la nariz pequeña y refinada sobre sus labios, la curva acorazonada del superior y el semicírculo del inferior, el mentón ovalado sobre el cuello que parecía imposible de sujetar algo por su delgadez. El blusón que cubría su cuerpo incluso lucía percudido por la increíble blancura de su piel. Hasta las rodillas caía la prenda, dejando ver sus largas delgadas piernas. La venda que cubría sus ojos, lejos de restarle belleza, sólo la volvía trágica, dolorosa. Recordaba una pintura en el museo de arte en el pueblo, cuando era pequeño. Fragonard. Lo vio mover sus manos, buscando en la mesita la jarra de agua. Tentaba dificultosamente y aunque sabía que debía ayudarle, no podía moverse. Escuchó el agua caer en el vaso y lo vio extenderlo- bebe, debes estar sediento- la mano que no sostenía el vaso extendió sus dedos a él también y Kyle se inclinó, sujetando su mano para guiarla a su rostro como un instinto. Lo vio sonreír mientras apoyaba el vaso en sus labios, dándole de beber. 

  
  


-Déjame hacerlo a mí, ángel- recién recordó al chico que estaba en la ventana cuando se aproximó a la espalda del pajarito.

-Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo- se lamentó ante la mano abandonando su rostro, sujetó el vaso y lo acabó, reparando lo verdaderamente sediento que estaba. El chico de la ventana había acomodado al otro en sus piernas como una muñeca. Era increíble el contraste de las facciones suaves y dulces, el blanco puro contra la ropa negra y la dureza del otro rostro, su piel tostada y sobre todo el rojo encendido de sus ojos. Sobrenatural, duro.

-Yo soy Damien, él es Pip- tomó la jarra de agua para volver a llenar el vaso de Kyle antes que lo pidiera- Craig y Tweek nos pidieron cuidarte mientras ellos están fuera ¿Te sientes mejor?- aunque su voz no era amable sino golpeada y apresurada, no se sentía intimidado. Podía ser la forma tan segura en que Pip, su pajarito, abrazaba su cuello y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

  
  


-No me duele nada ya- aseguró, dejando el vaso en la mesa, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para verlos a ambos más fijamente- todo es aquí- se señaló la cabeza, negando - ni siquiera puedo convencerme a mí mismo si ustedes son reales-

-Es el efecto de la iboga, o más bien debo decir su defecto. Te trae cosas ocultas en tu mente pero no te deja saber si son recuerdos o algún fragmento de sueño, algún libro que leíste, algo que alguien más te contó alguna vez-

-La pasiflora también puede ser un problema al relajar así el cerebro, produce sueños muy tranquilos que suelen entremezclarse. Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo Tweek, él es el que sabe- Kyle no pudo evitar la sonrisa bobalicona ante la risa de Pip. Aunque la mirada de Damien le hizo erguir la espalda.

-Si te sientes mejor, puedes desayunar con nosotros. También debes tener hambre, dormiste casi cuatro días- 

-Sí, sería bueno que te estiraras un poco-Damien cargó a Pip, caminando a la puerta- debes tener la espalda jodida- 

  
  


Recordó que Tweek le había hablado de ellos antes de preguntar por la venda en sus ojos, o por qué Damien lo cargaba como a una muñeca, incluso sentados a la mesa, por qué le daba de comer como si Pip no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo. Podía ser una ilusión o no, pero su educación le decía que no debía preguntar nada. Miró los panecillos cortados con forma de perro y levantó la vista, buscando a alguien.

-Stan se marchó hace una hora, insistió en hacer el desayuno para ti por si acaso despertabas, ha estado muy preocupado, sólo que es un poco imbécil para manejar sus emociones- 

-Damien- le reprendió suavemente Pip y Kyle se mordió la mejilla en el interior de su boca para no soltar una ofensa- está preocupado por ti. Yo sé que ustedes están fingiendo pero estoy seguro que te aprecia mucho- Damien detuvo la cuchara en el aire, mirando sorprendido a Kyle.

  
  


-¿Están fingiendo? ¿No son pareja?-

  
  


-¿No se los dijo?- Fue el turno de Kyle para sorprenderse, dejando su pan en el plato.

-No lo culpes, está muy comprometido con llegar al fondo de todo y sólo está haciendo lo que cree mejor para todos- se inclinó, olfateando la cuchara y Damien se apresuró a llevarla a su boca, murmurando un lo siento.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes si él no les ha dicho?-

\- Pip es vidente, eso ya te lo dijo Tweek. No uno muy fuerte y sobre todo sabe que no me gusta que use ese...poder- reprendió ocultamente, limpiando las mejillas de Pip- pero a veces es un niño maleducado y le gusta meterse en las mentes ajenas-

-¿Entonces es cierto? Es decir...- miró significativamente a la venda de sus ojos y luego a Damien, quien asintió sin interés- Carajo, debió ser...-

-Lo fue. No nos gusta mencionarlo- se apresuró Damien-¿Quieres más té, ángel? ¿Algo del toffee que sobró?- Pip asintió con la cabeza y Damien se levantó sin soltarlo, acomodándolo en sus brazos para caminar a la cocina. Kyle no pudo evitar un escalofrío al pensar todo el dolor por el cual debió pasar. Y un poco más al pensar en los actos de Damien- aunque odio toda esa mierda de leer mentes, les he sugerido que te contacten con Heidi. Junto a las infusiones de Tweek, sería bueno tener a alguien que pueda ayudarnos a separar los recuerdos que tengas de lo que no nos sirve. Es un poco difícil encontrarla ya que ella está un poco más, digamos, en la vida ilegal pero seguro que podemos hacer el intento- 

Kyle quería decir algo, cualquier palabra. Pero el paso de cometa de ese nombre en su memoria, le hizo doler hasta el silencio. 


	12. Reclamo

Podía sentir su tranquilo latido en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus manos en su cintura y sus piernas completamente abiertas para no rozarlo de una forma que le incomodara. Se había acostumbrado a ese estado de ensueño permanente, de imágenes y sensaciones entremezcladas. Dejó de preguntarse si había algo real o imaginario. En realidad no tenía ninguna importancia de cualquier manera. 

-Deberías ir con esa vidente- se acomodó mejor en el suelo para que la espalda de Kyle se soportara mejor contra su pecho-no quiero que te vuelvas loco-

Sonrió, dejando que su cuerpo cayera contra el que lo sujetaba sin preguntarse quién era realmente. Tenía la sensación de ser una nube, un insignificante rayo de luna y ese cuerpo era el cielo que lo sujetaba. No quería saber nada más. No quería saber si esos ojos azul cielo, inocentes se despidieron de él en el mar, si esa voz femenina diciendo " acepto" si aquella bala... Sólo quería seguir ahí, en la maravillosa aparición de ese pajarito sin ojos, de la cálida caricia de esa explosión de colores y las infusiones que le daba. Aunque no fueran parte de la realidad, eran mejor que la apuñalante memoria de ser echado de su departamento, de ser despojado de su vida por...

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien?- la pregunta lo tomó por total sorpresa.

-Bueno...-sujetó la orilla del pijama de Kyle, jugueteando- sólo porque sé que no eres un chismoso, hace quizá dos semanas con Damien, ya estábamos todos muy ebrios, fue idea de Tweek, pero Pip no se rió mucho a decir verdad-

-¿Y lo disfrutaste?- 

-No creo que debamos estar hablando de esto- 

-¿Te gustaría besarme?-

-Sí- dijo muy bajo, esperando que no lo escuchara, abrazándolo más- pero en tu estado y en esta situación no creo que sea conveniente-

-Tú y yo éramos amigos cuando pequeños. Los mejores del mundo- con lentitud se dio media vuelta, sentándose en el mismo espacio entre las piernas de Stan, tomando su rostro para que lo viera fijamente. Esos verdes paliativos le recorrían el alma en segundos- tú fuiste mi primer beso. Teníamos cinco años y en un San Valentín cuando vimos a tus padres besarse e intentar explicarnos que eso hacían las personas que se querían mucho, tú me insististe para que lo hiciéramos, ya que nos queríamos tanto - sonrió, delineando su mandíbula con un dedo. 

-¿Nos conocíamos de hacía tanto?- sentía sus párpados temblar por querer apartar la mirada, por los nervios de estar tan cerca. Estaban fingiendo, claro, lo recordaba. Estaban orquestando una perfecta revolución, una fantástica liberación de enemigos invisibles- Me gustaría recordarlo-

-¿Para qué quieres recordarlo si puedes tenerlo ahora?- pegó sus labios, apenas una caricia sobre los suyos y Stan sintió su columna congelarse -Estoy harto del pasado, Stan, me asfixia pensar en él, me duele todo el tiempo, me duele en todo el cuerpo buscar las piezas que me faltan y al final del día ¿Qué importa recordarlas si no van a volver? Recordar a Ike no me lo va a traer de vuelta, recordar a Heidi no me la dará de vuelta- otro beso lento, sus labios le picaban por lo partidos y resecos que estaban los de Kyle y aún así la sensación era tan cálida que no quería apartarse- ¿No podemos intentar aprovechar esta oportunidad? Tú también perdiste a alguien muy importante en tu vida, deberías entenderlo ¿No merece su sacrificio que tú y yo al menos podamos tener una esperanza? Puedo acostumbrarme a ti- Stan sintió la lengua de Kyle lamer sus labios para hidratarlos y tuvo qué cerrar los ojos con fuerza por la descarga eléctrica en su columna- No quiero quedarme solo, no quiero arriesgarme a que lo que sea que nos vigila nos descubra y me vuelvan a apartar de nadie, no quiero recordar nada ¿No podemos intentarlo? Tendría tu casa y el consultorio bien limpios y organizados todo el tiempo, cocinaría para ambos, haríamos el amor por las tardes y en las noches veríamos a nuestros amigos ¿No quieres una vida así?-

-No se trata sólo de nosotros- por más que quizo, su voluntad no alcanzó para apartar su mano de la cintura de Kyle.

-¿Y por qué no? La humanidad lleva mucho tiempo funcionando así y no nos hemos extinguido ¿Para qué quieres cambiarlo?-

  
  


-No lo sé- acarició sus rizos, cerrándose en sus dedos, hilitos rojos, acercando él mismo sus labios a los de Kyle aunque tímidamente- hemos arriesgado tanto que debe valer la pena volver a tener libertad-

-¿Crees que alguna vez la tuvimos, Stan?- sus dedos en sus mejillas, el opaco de sus ojos por las horas de sueño y los alcaloides en su sistema, sus labios en los suyos. No podía pedirle que pensara en nada más que él, que la dolorosa cercanía que su cuerpo parecía recordar antes que su mente, algo escrito en tinta invisible sólo para él, la temperatura de su piel queriendo alcanzar sus dedos a través del pijama. ¿Qué de malo había en eso? Ambos eran adultos, Kyle estaba terriblemente desesperado.

Y él estaba tan solo.

A mitad del beso, Kyle cedió a las sustancias otra vez y Stan se mordió los labios, indeciso y frustrado. Optó por dejarlo dormir, recostándolo de nuevo en la cama y saliendo a la cocina. Craig y Tweek estaban sentados en el sillón, mirando la televisión que habían encontrado en un tiradero cercano a las cortinas de cian. Captaba dos canales y ninguno era muy claro, pero de alguna manera guardaban esperanza que algo ahí pudiera serles de ayuda. Damien estaba sentado a la mesa, leyéndole algún cuento a Pip que bebía té, balanceando sus piernas y enredándolas alternadamente en las de Damien. Se recargó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar. 

Craig le hizo un comentario a Tweek que encendió sus mejillas y le ganó un manotazo en el brazo, una risa después. Damien siguiendo el hilo de la broma, Pip cubriendo su boca con un pudor arcaico, de niño victoriano que después los hizo reír a todos. Tweek buscando la mano de Craig y él jalándolo a su pecho, besándolo y acariciando su cabello. Damien cambiando la página del libro y ayudando a Pip a comer las galletas de chocolate que él mismo había preparado antes de comprobar que Kyle seguía en el estado que le provocaban las infusiones de Tweek. No habían avanzado casi nada, todo lo que Kyle soltaba eran frases sin sentido y a medida que los días pasaban, su mente parecía menos clara. Pero cuando se acurrucaba contra su pecho, algunas veces le contaba fragmentos que él también parecía mantener ocultos en su mente. Había tanta normalidad, una calma insospechada en su rutina. Podía ser como Damien y si la mente de Kyle nunca mejoraba, él se encargaría de llevarlo a todos lados con esa devoción envidiable. Podía ser como Craig y mantener la misma camadería que él tenía con Tweek. Ellos estaban al borde, en los límites de lo correcto, coqueteando con lo ilegal por perseguir una verdad que al final, Stan no sabía si valía tanto como la rutina que ahora mismo mantenían. Encontraron un refugio, una forma de sobrevivir. Una complicidad que los hermanaba y ¿Estaba tan seguro de querer sacrificarla?

La verdad, la realidad no lucían merecedoras del precio que pedían. 

-¿Cómo sigue?- Tweek lo sobresaltó, ofreciéndole una taza de café en la mesa. Stan se sentó junto a Damien. Todos estaban atentos a él.

-Todavía parece drogado- le dio un trago a la bebida, amarga como siempre- he estado pensando...¿En verdad es buena idea que sigamos con esto?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Craig se levantó del sillón.

-¿No tenemos una buena vida aquí? Mírense, Tú con Tweek, Damien con Pip. Nadie nos molesta, a nadie le importa una mierda lo que hacemos ¿Cuántos otros ciudadanos pueden hablar de semanas sin ir al trabajo y aún así tener fondos? ¿O de tener sexo sin una puta cámara mirándolos a todas horas? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-

-Cielos, Stan, nunca pensé decirte esto pero no puedo creer lo bastardo egoísta que eres- Tweek había dejado su taza de café cuando comenzó a apretarla tan fuerte que pensó la rompería- ¿Una buena vida? No somos nadie, no existimos. Sé que notaste que en cuanto Kyle se mudó contigo, tu veterinaria dejó de recibir gente. Desaparece del mapa enseguida. ¿Quién crees que se ha ocupado de cuidar de las heridas de Pip, o cuando alguno de nosotros se enferma? Yo, porque en el registro de salud no existimos. ¿Una buena vida que se llevaran a Wen? Perdona, Stan, para mí no hay nada de tranquilidad en estar esperando cuándo volverán a quitarme a uno de los míos, como si su vida no valiera nada, como si no fuéramos nada. Al carajo con tus tibiedades ¿No valoras ni el maldito esfuerzo que está haciendo Kyle? Lleva menos tiempo con nosostros y lo comprende mucho mejor que tú-

-Deberías avergonzarte- murmuró Pip, con su cara oculta en el pecho de Damien.

  
  
  


-Estamos sacrificándolo todo, Stan- Craig apretó su hombro, fraterno, extrañamente- entiendo que tengas dudas, si yo tuviera qué ver a Tweek en el estado en el que está Kyle, sinceramente no sé si podría soportarlo. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a dudar a veces, lo importante es que no nos dejemos caer ¿No?-

-¿Me estás tratando con amabilidad? Carajo, creo que debo haber dicho algo verdaderamente estúpido para que ni siquiera tú te atrevas a burlarte de mí- trató de sonreír. Tweek se levantó hasta él, rodeando sus hombros por su espalda.

-Lo siento, Stan. Ya lo dijo Craig, lo estamos arriesgando todo pero está bien que tengamos dudas, porque no estamos solos para enfrentarlas. Vamos a encontrar la verdad. Vamos a salir de aquí y quizá podamos encontrar a Wen-

-Eso espero, amigo. Eso espero-


	13. Códigos

El primer paso para romper un patrón suele ser cuestionarse. Abrir los ojos a las múltiples fugas de ese aparente perfecto cielo para comenzar a cambiarlas. Pero el valor para enfrentar la realidad no suele ser suficiente nunca. Kyle lo comprendía mientras vomitaba por cuarta vez en el baño, dejando que la vergüenza de que Damien le ayudara a sujetar su abdomen para no desplomarse quedara como un mal recuerdo de cómo empezó a desmoronarse. Estaba tan cansado y tan constantemente aterrado que temía haberse vuelto completamente loco. Estaba vuelto un desastre y las infusiones e inciensos que Tweek le brindaba estaban perdiendo efectividad. Lo estaban empujando al límite y aunque Kyle aseguraba que podía seguir, era evidente que estaba siendo demasiado. 

Stan lo llevó a su departamento mientras dormía. Notaba el desespero de todos ante la fragilidad con que colgaban sus esperanzas de la cordura de Kyle. 

Stan no recordaba nada. Tenía problemas para las cosas más imposibles como recordar a veces parpadear o cómo caminar. Tweek tenía la intuición que eso era señal del tiempo que llevaba ahí. El daño en su memoria se había vuelto irreparable al haberlo mezclado con sus largas noches de alcohol. Estaba bien. Él prefería olvidar. Podía fingir entonces que no dolía lo borrado que se sentía, el temor de no saber cómo explicar su existencia más que un fantasma llorando a otros fantasmas. Kyle siempre estuvo ahí, él se lo había dicho y aunque sentía que era cierto, también estaban todas las partes borradas que no concordaban ¿Para qué serían apartados y después sospechosamente puestos juntos de nuevo? Lo mencionó a él en su infancia, a Tweek como un enfermero en sus momentos previos a ser exiliado. 

Algo no cuadraba, algo no tenía sentido pero...

-¿Dónde estamos?- sintió una profunda pena por lo enfermo que lucía. El deslucido esmeralda de sus ojos enverdecía más su tez, mucho más desmejorado por la pérdida de peso y el constante aroma a hierbas que le había quedado. 

-En casa, amigo. Decidimos darte un respiro antes de continuar. No te ofendas, pero justo ahora luces peor que un pedazo de mierda- sonrió, chocando su puño con su mejilla. Kyle jaló su mano hacia su cuello para ser abrazado con una fragilidad irrechazable- hey, todo está bien, ya ha pasado lo peor, Tweek me dijo que en cuanto deseches todas las toxinas o como se llaman, vas a empezar a sentirte como antes-

-No quiero sentirme como antes- dijo bajito, soplando en su cuello, rozando su pierna contra su muslo- no quiero seguir dando vueltas en la oscuridad-

-No...- su cabello le rozaba en la nariz, en el cuello al estarlo sujetando tan fuerte. Olía a té con miel así de cerca. Se relamió los labios secos, pensando que había sido un error quedarse a solas. Porque fácilmente podría aprovecharse de esa fragilidad escudándose en la suya propia como tantas veces había hecho, fingir que no veía ese grito de ayuda y sobre todo, fingir que no era fuerte para él. Sólo un poco, podía con eso. Un breve sorbo no lo embriagaría, Kyle no era un licor sino un antídoto, sólo necesitaba un poco. Besó su frente, atrayendo su cuerpo, sintiendo sus temblores- No tienes qué luchar más sino quieres, Kyle, sería egoísta pedirte que continúes en este estado-

-Quiero seguir- alzó su pierna a la altura de su cadera, encogiéndose más contra su pecho, suspirando con cansancio- ya me siento lo suficiente roto y maldito como para no tener miedo. Estoy listo para ver a la vidente, Stan-

  
  
  


-Estabas tan seguro de no querer verla todavía- 

  
  
  


-¿Nunca has sentido un presagio? Algo aquí- puso la mano de Stan en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón- que comienza a latir tan fuerte que silencia todo lo demás, que te hace dudar de tu capacidad de sobreponerte. Una voz que te dice que si vuelves a tocar esa línea, ese punto, no vas a tener escapatoria. Llevo todo este tiempo temiendo no por los recuerdos, esos sólo duelen. Tenía miedo de...- rió secamente- no equivocarme, de que esto no sea una coincidencia y ella sea _ella_. Ustedes han puesto sus esperanzas en mí y yo no puedo fallarles, estoy consciente de todo lo que estamos por perder y no seré cobarde, lo prometo. Pero quiero pedirte un favor- Los ojos azul claro de Stan estaban atentos a él, a sus próximas palabras- ¿Podrías reconsiderar mi propuesta? No te la ofrezco ahora como una vía de escape, sino como un ancla-

-¿Qué hay en tu historia que te ha hecho cambiar tanto, Kyle? Estoy seguro de lo mucho que quieres que las cosas cambien, pero estemos o no juntos nada importa ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora?-

  
  
  


-Si no soporto lo que veré, me voy a deshacer. Te estoy suplicando que me sostengas- sus manos se metieron en su camisa y Stan se erizó por lo frías que estaban, por la forma en que su pierna se estaba cerrando más en su cadera. Por lo desesperado que sonaba-¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?-

Su corazón resonaba con fiereza en su pecho, cansado sin duda, pero vivo. Dulcemente despertado, suavemente acorralado. Pestañeó lentamente, sólo para asegurarse que ahí seguía ese caos de rojos y verdes, de miel y azahar. Él también necesitaba esa ancla. Con sus manos todavía tras la espalda de Kyle, apenas inclinó la cabeza para rozar sus labios. Kyle le respondió con la misma suavidad, sin prisa. Más como una promesa que una necesidad física. Sonrió, acoplando su cuerpo al otro para acurrucarse.

-Mañana iré a hablar con Damien para que busque a Heidi, hoy, esta noche- volvió a besarlo- sólo pensemos en nosotros¿ Sí?-no hacía falta decir lo mucho que ambos necesitaban eso.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Damien intentó oponerse a la rapidez con la que Kyle quería retomar su papel, pero él fue contundente al decirle que estaba listo. Los recuerdos ya estaban ahí, no harían más daño sólo por acomodarlos. Los demás decidieron respetar la decisión de Kyle y no tuvo más opción que dejar a Pip al cuidado de Tweek y acompañarlo al bar. Craig los miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada. Stan se quedó ahí, levantando su pulgar como buena suerte cuando Damien y Kyle se perdieron en la bodega. No había ido ahí, pero no le sorprendió lo limpia y ordenada que estaba, tampoco la cortina de abalorios que estaba al fondo, oculta entre los cartones de cervezas y botellas de soda.

-Es otra cortina falsa. Normalmente le avisamos con un día de anticipación para que esté aquí, pero- descorrió la cortina, asomándose. Lo vio gesticular algo con las manos al interior- bueno, tienes suerte. Está esperando- Damien sujetó la cortina, señalando el fondo borroso donde alcanzaba a distinguirse una figura femenina y una mesa. Respiró, exhaló e inhaló fuertemente al empezar a acercarse, reconociendo a la mujer a medida que se acercaba más.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Cada mañana él despertaba primero. Dejando de lado si los dados decidían café o té, él elegía la taza que le daría a Heidi, acomodándola del lado izquierdo de la bandeja, junto a su plato, separándola de la suya por una flor que tomaba del resto que adornaban en el jarrón de la cocina. Ella nunca olvidaba parar en la florería de camino a casa al salir del trabajo. Sonreía al verla dormir sobre su costado, con las cobijas arrugadas en sus manos y entonces entraba casi de puntas para no despertarla al dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche y sentarse en la silla del tocador para verla dormir un par de minutos más. Cuando abriera los ojos, él le diría que pasó toda la noche velando su sueño y Heidi reiría mientras se tallaba los ojos, diciéndole que debe lucir como un desastre y Kyle negaría, tomando la flor que había dejado en la bandeja para acomodarla en sus largos cabellos castaños, recordándole que lucía tan hermosa que si pusiera un pie en el campo, todas las demás flores se morirían de vergüenza y ella lo besaba, agradeciendo muy bajito porque su suerte hubiera llevado su nombre desde el principio._

_Se recordaba a sí mismo buscando los cabellos que dejó en el piso cada mañana al cepillarse como un testimonio de que había estado ahí, la escasa intimidad de la ducha para buscar un poco de su aroma en el jabón. Alguna huella de sus dedos en el espejo del baño donde solía dejarle escritos " Te amo" con el vapor. Nada. Esas eran las reglas y Kyle las sabía._

Salirse de las leyes debían tener un precio.

Porque no había manera en que no le doliera verla así de hermosa, con su pulcro vestido blanco combinado con sus zapatos de taco bajo atados a sus delicados tobillos por cintas, su cabello largo tan bien peinado que incluso con el aire permanecía en su sitio. Los aretes y el collar de oro a juego parecían un exceso para adornar su rostro ¿Qué más que la suavidad en su mirada y la sonrisa en ese discreto tono durazno? Su nombre se atoró en su garganta y quiso echarse a correr de regreso a su otra vida sólo para asegurarse que nada de eso había pasado jamás. Alguien ya había borrado los caminos del pasado por él y era imposible. Entonces al menos deseó hacerse invisible, rogó porque ella no fuera a quien buscaba. Pero no se atrevió a desear que no lo recordara.

-¿Kyle?-

Miró sobre su hombro, viendo el reflejo de la puerta falsa tentadoramente brillante. Jamás tanto como esos ojos.

-Heidi- fue un agónico suplicio de la H a la I, escapando de lo más profundo de su alma. Ella de pie, a escasos cinco o seis pasos de él en esa habitación. Controlar las posibilidades para escapar de la mala suerte ahora tomaba sentido. La vio apretar un montón de hojas contra su pecho sin perder un ápice de la dureza en sus facciones. Tan madura que no iba a caer en el drama, lo sabía, saboreaba su propia explosión interna más probable que la suya y eso sólo agregó más peso a la balanza que lo estaba desequilibrando- no sabía que tuvieras capacidad para leer mentes-

-Ni yo. En realidad lo descubrí con Eric, él...- apretó los ojos, respirando pesadamente- es una historia muy larga-

-Lo lamento, no creo tener los suficientes fondos para pagar más de una hora aquí, así que deberás resumirla-

-No pienso cobrarte por esto- esa sonrisa tan triste, la forma en que sus párpados aletearon con melancolía fueron totalmente ajenos a la chica siempre vivaz que recordaba. Parecía tan herida que no se atrevió a burlarse- Espera ¿Puedes recordarme?- la chica dio un paso en su dirección, reaccionando apenas. Kyle dio un paso hacia atrás y ella comprendió. Claro que la recordaba.

-Yo también tengo una historia que no se puede resumir en una hora- agachó la cabeza, abrazando su brazo.

-Entonces dejemos las cosas personales lejos por ahora ¿Qué te parece?- se acomodó un mechón de cabello con el dedo índice y el medio, con esa coquetería innata en ella- Si no te sientes cómodo estando a solas conmigo puedo decirle a alguien que venga- la forma en que sus labios se movían para no chocar demasiado entre ellos y arruinar su labial, la exactitud con la que se erguía para que la espalda no creara un falso exceso en su cintura por la mala postura. Sus dedos de un delicado color humo. Arreglada como un pastel de bodas. Preciosa hasta el último de sus detalles. La sensación tan dulce de estar delante de su pedacito de cielo favorito se vio rápidamente envenenada al toparse con su consciencia. Ella lo había traicionado. Ella lo había dejado solo bajo el peso del recuerdo.

-¿Por qué?- susurró rápido para que la voz no se quebrara -¿Por qué te fuiste? Hubiera podido aceptar que te acostaras con él, que incluso me hubiera retado a una partida para reclamarte si tú me lo hubieras pedido. Pero no que me mintieras para huir, Heidi-

-Cuando tienes el apocalipsis en la puerta, créeme que lo que menos quieres es toparte a alguien como Eric. Lo aprendí de la forma dolorosa y no voy a pedirte que cargues con mis errores pero tampoco voy a disculparme por algo que en ese momento creía correcto. Jamás tuve la intención de lastimarte- Kyle volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando ella intentó acercarse.

-Tú siempre fuiste más empática que yo. Mírate. Incluso en estas condiciones, incluso en este escenario estás buscando una manera de ayudar a los necesitados, poniendo tu grano de arena para desentrañar un sistema corrupto y vicioso ¿No es cierto?- levantó la vista, buscando su mirada.

-Sólo hago lo que puedo-

-Eso es mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir- rió suavemente- nunca me hubiera interesado enredarme en luchas sociales o esas tonterías sino fuera por...bueno. Egoísmo-

\- Creo que tu egoísmo bien encausado hubiera podido ser capaz de salvar al menos un par de vidas- sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás, hacia la silla.

-Si hubiera podido ser la tuya- tragó saliva- no es que quiera decir que te veas como si...Te ves preciosa...Yo...- puso su mano en su cabello, esquivando su mirada, completamente sonrojado.

-Dios, Kyle- comenzó a reírse tras la palma de su mano- no puede ser que te sigas poniendo tan nervioso como cuando éramos novios- aprovechó ese momento de guardia baja para volver a acercarse, tomando su mano y apoyando su mejilla en su palma- no has cambiado mucho desde entonces, realmente, sigues siendo un embrollo adorable-

-En cualquier otro mundo...- sus ojos avellana daban ganas de romperse, de quebrarse a su cuidado por la forma tan dulce en que lo miraban. Algo en ella se había roto, lo decían las líneas bajo sus párpados, los labios apretados.

-Pero no en este- apenas susurró con tristeza, deshaciendo el tacto y volviendo a la mesa.

El tiempo no iba a detenerse para ellos.


	14. Melancolía

Había una luz que desaparecía si la miraba demasiado tiempo. Era el sol más bien que lo cegaba después de demasiado sin siquiera parpadear. Estaba sano, estaba vivo y cada una de sus células se lo decían, se lo recordaban. Su castigo era ese. Había sobrevivido y ahora lo recordaba todo. Lo había recibido de los labios de Heidi, casi sin necesidad de leer su mente, ella tenía un fragmento vital de su historia después de todo. Lloró dos días enteros, abrazado a Stan quien intentaba no ponerse a llorar también al escucharle y romperse en disculpas por haberle hecho enfrentarse a su realidad. Él venía de ese lado del mundo donde las decisiones se tomaban por dados, Heidi era el amor de su vida y al irse se llevó con ella su juicio, haciendo que cayera en el exilio por cuestionar el sistema. Tweek había sido enfermero al igual que Craig y ambos fueron llevados con él al lazareto, el tratamiento para nublar sus recuerdos fue más rápido en ellos dos que en Kyle y por eso ellos habían ido primero a la ciudad. Heidi le confesó lo que había pasado con Eric realmente. 

Ella lo conoció en su trabajo, era su subordinado, recién contratado. No se llevaba bien con nadie y ella sintió un poco de pena así que un día comenzó a hablarle. Eric era extraño, tenía un temperamento voluble pero su claridad de pensamiento la envolvía con tanta euforia que embriagaba. Le comenzó a instigar contra el sistema, abriendo las dudas que ya existían en ella pero guardaba tan bien en pos de una vida tranquila. Eric había sabido leerla hasta la letra más pequeña e interpretarla, sacando también a colación el hecho que ella era demasiado perspicaz. Un par de pruebas hasta obtener la evidencia necesaria para afirmar que ella tenía un don y era su deber usarlo para liberar a la humanidad del yugo bajo el cual estaba sometida. Las invasiones más peligrosas son las más sutiles, le había remarcado. No alertan el instinto de supervivencia y así se aprende a vivir aceptando la conquista. Heidi sintió el discurso del muchacho muy profundo, lo aceptó hasta que le dijo que si aceptaba luchar, lo primero que debían hacer era salir de la ciudad para que nadie los encarcelara. Ella se negó primero por Kyle y él le hizo ver que si lo involucraba en eso, le acarrearía una vida de culpa dolorosa, que si realmente lo amaba, debía abandonarlo antes que encadenarlo a una vida fugitiva y aunque el corazón se le partió para dejar por siempre una mitad bajo los sueños de Kyle, aceptó. Trazaron la huida disfrazada, con la esperanza al menos en Heidi de poder volver cuando hubiera librado esa batalla ya fuera ganadora o perdedora, le haría saber a Kyle la verdad y sabía que podrían reconciliarse tras eso. Nunca se imaginó, jamás siquiera sospechó que Eric Cartman sólo la estaba usando. Había mantenido contacto con unas sectas secretas que se dedicaban al tráfico de recuerdos, diciendo que tenía a una psíquica muy calificada de su lado. Intentó convencerla de que eso sólo lo hacía para infiltrarse hasta llegar al verdadero círculo de poder y le creyó más de un par de meses. Hasta que la forma en que gastaba sin vergüenza el dinero que ganaba a costa de ella le abrió los ojos. Lo acusó sin escuchar ninguna de sus tretas hasta que no le quedó más que aceptarlo y ella llena de rabia pensó en delatarlo, en entregarse a sí misma con la esperanza de que al menos le permitieran volver a su antigua vida pero en la huida se topó con Damien y Pip y no pudo ignorar su desesperación. Al final llegaron al lazareto y encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando. La posibilidad de desarticular a los encargados de mover sus hilos. No se disculpó ni una sola vez con Kyle y este lejos de sentirse ofendido, sintió su corazón mecerse con dulzura ante la fuerza del temple de Heidi. 

Aunque ahora se sentía como un ciervo atravesado por una flecha, deshecho entre los brazos de Stan porque la certeza de haber sido borrado de su vida perfecta fue insoportable. Los demás decidieron dejarlo descansar un tiempo, después de todo ya habían obtenido todo lo que Kyle podía ofrecer en materia de respuestas y le debían al menos un poco de calma. 

-¿Quieres más té?- Stan no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, más que permaneciendo a su lado a cada momento. Kyle negó con la cabeza, mirando todavía directo al sol que entraba por la ventana. Stan suspiró, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus ojos- te vas a quedar ciego si sigues mirando así-

-¿Cuidarías de mí si me quedo ciego?-

.Con Pip es suficiente, además yo no tengo la paciencia de Damien, no confíes tanto en mí- se inclinó a besar su nuca entre risas- claro que cuidaría de ti toda la vida, cariño-

-¿Cariño?- se dio media vuelta, viendo oscurecido el rostro de Stan, tentando su rostro para enfocarlo.

-Me dijiste que cuando volvieras de ver a la vidente tú y yo podíamos estar juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?- la pregunta fue de genuina preocupación ante la posibilidad de que lo hubiera olvidado- supuse que te referías como pareja-

-Sí, por supuesto- intentó sonreír, pegando su frente a la del pelinegro, suspirando- es sólo que todo este asunto de Heidi me tiene muy mal-

-Comprendo si quieres ir un poco más lento o que no quieras empezar nada justo ahora, no voy a presionarte, tómate tu tiempo- le acarició con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo, mirando fijamente su perfil- yo llevo mucho tiempo adorándote y puedo esperar por ti. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que teníamos cinco años, lo he podido recordar. Si esperé tantos años por volver a encontrarte, qué más da un poco más- se mordió los labios, pensativo- no quiero que pienses que la estoy juzgando, tuvo sus motivos. Pero pienso que es demasiada tristeza por alguien que no dudó en sacrificarte para seguir un brillo en el agua, Kyle. No voy a ser ella, no quiero llenar su espacio, pero estoy dispuesto a pelear por devolverte a ti la libertad si eso es lo que necesitas para volver a ser feliz- le besó la frente, deteniendo sus labios más de un momento antes de incorporarse- iré a hacer la cena, hoy vienen Tweek y Craig a comer, fue una batalla convencerlos de venir aquí pero se sienten tan apenados contigo que no pudieron rechazarlo-

-No uses mi dolor como chantaje, Marsh- rumeó y la risa de Stan resonó a través de la cocina. Volteó a la mesa de noche, encontrando un ramo de geranios oscuros perfumando la habitación. Decidió que debía darse una ducha para poder recibir a sus invitados. 


	15. Miseria

-Ahora creo que esa mujer se robó a mi hermano para hacerlo un vidente. Era muy pequeño pero era sumamente inteligente, tenía una memoria envidiable- dejó salir el humo del cigarrillo hacia arriba, viendo formar nubes que se desvanecían por el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta. Stan asintió con pereza, arrebatándolo el cigarrillo para apagarlo contra el cenicero al lado de la cama, acariciando su mejilla. El azul de sus ojos sonreía con el sol que entraba por la ventana-No me estás haciendo caso ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que sí, es sólo que me parece adorable lo rojo que queda tu rostro después del sexo- le besó la punta de la nariz, la frente y las mejillas- casi rogaba que Craig y Tweek no nos pidieran pasar la noche aquí, tenía muchas ganas de que estuviéramos solos-

-Sí me di cuenta- se rió , rasposo, pegando su cabeza al pecho del otro, llevándose instintivamente los dedos a los labios- no pensé que llegara el día en que fumara más que tú- resopló, pasándose la mano por el rostro, bostezando después- Me parece un poco romántico que Tweek y Craig hayan sido exiliados juntos, no tengo idea de qué regla habrán desobedecido, pero si incluso sin recordarse volvieron a coincidir, no lo sé. Me da esperanzas en el amor, supongo-

-Oh, pero si nosotros volvimos a encontrarnos después de tantos años ¿No es lo suficiente romántico para ti? Nos separaron desde niños y al final fuiste regresado a mis brazos- se rió contra su cabello, aspirando ese ya perenne aroma a flores medicinales- si pudiera hacer que la gente recuperara su esperanza, me encantaría hablarle de nosotros a todos. Estar contigo me quitó el miedo- besó su oreja, su cuello- estoy tan ilusionado justo ahora por empezar una revolución a tu lado-

-¿No crees que estamos siendo algo soñadores? Pudimos probar que hay un mundo entero afuera, sí, que no existe ninguna enfermedad y que somos los juguetes de una consciencia o lo que sea pero ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con eso? ¿La gente siquiera va a escucharnos?-

-No vamos a perder nada si lo intentamos, hemos descubierto su pequeño fallo en el sistema ¿Recuerdas? Somos invisibles hagamos lo que hagamos- se detuvo un poco más en su hombro, besando con más lentitud- así que deberíamos usarlo para el bien, tenemos pruebas, tenemos nuestra historia y alguien más en algún lugar debe estar teniendo sus propias dudas, sus propios dolores. Tú y yo lo comprendemos, no podemos cerrar los ojos por egoísmo-

-Me recuerdas un poco a Heidi, con todas estas pláticas de libertad y altruismo-

-No me compares con ella- triste, abrió sus labios sobre el redondo borde, mordiendo- no la voy a juzgar jamás, no tengo derecho. Pero no quiero que me compares con ella, por favor- rodeó el pecho de Kyle para pegarlo más a él, subiendo sus labios hacia su cuello.

-No lo estoy haciendo- se mordió los labios, sintiendo la lengua de Stan delinear su cuello hacia su oreja- nos hace falta hablar mucho todavía, seguir recordando y ahora que vimos que las infusiones de Tweek funcionan, alguien más de nosotros debería intentarlo-

-Damien y Pip no tienen problemas con la memoria, sólo quedamos Craig, Tweek y yo. Creo que sería bueno dejarlos a ellos dos primero-

-¿Estás siendo intencionalmente empático o hay un motivo en tu pasado que no quieres enfrentar todavía?-

-Quiero tener un poco de calma primero, disfrutar esto que tenemos. Más bien creo que estoy tomando mi turno para saber qué se siente estar con alguien- se rió contra su mandíbula, comenzando a acariciar más intencionalmente su abdomen hacia su pecho- además que preferiría aclararme antes de tener qué ver a Heidi ahora que sé quién es-

-¿Estás celoso?- se rió, ladeando su cabeza para que volviera sus labios a su cuello- no tienes por qué, no hay manera en que volvamos- suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos, pasando saliva pesadamente- nuestras vidas se separaron tan bruscamente que ya no hay manera en que puedan volver a juntarse-

-Qué dramático eres- se rió, deteniendo sus manos- mierda, olvidé que la dueña de Buddy me pidió cita hoy- 

-¿Cómo es que ella sigue yendo? Pensé que habían aparecido la puerta falsa en cuanto comenzamos a vivir juntos- bostezó, acariciando los dedos de Stan antes de incorporarse- déjamelo a mí, por lo regular sólo va a recortarle el pelo y necesito distraerme un poco- 

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, está bien, yo me ocupo- sonrió, acomodándose el cabello mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia. Escuchó a Stan a su espalda bostezar y acomodarse en la cama para volver a dormir. No olvidaría pasar antes de volver a la florería. Debía anotar en algún lado cuál era la flor favorita de Stan. 

Contrario a lo que él mismo esperaba, salir a la calle no le llenó de una rabia ciega por saberse un títere, un prisionero, sino que le revitalizó al sentirse más bien poseedor de una verdad aniquilante. Veía las calles en ese soso monocromo con la apabullante victoria de haber encontrado el interruptor para cambiar toda esa escenografía. No era un líder innato, pero algo en las palabras de Stan le habían iluminado sin que lo notara, tras haber hablado también con Tweek y Craig , ver sus lágrimas en un brillo que los hermanaba, ese vacío, esa desesperación tras haber sido abandonado, lastimado y culpado por ello, se volvió su canto de batalla. Le habían arrebatado su pacífica vida en la rutina, sólo quedaba revelarse. Esas criaturas, quienes fueran, habían ignorado que la rabia y el dolor también son energías, para destruir o reconstruir. Kyle se iba riendo por la calle. Sí, le mostraron sus heridas, le señalaron todo lo perdido pero también se descubrieron a sí mismos y tras haberse sobrepuesto a los embates, estaba listo. Habían sido tan subestimados, quizá estaban seguros de lo profundamente que les habían aleccionado o les pensaban ciudadanos de tan segunda mano que ni siquiera valía la pena ser mirados. Oh, pero qué voz tan profunda sale del dolor, qué discurso tan apasionado habían forjado en su red de apoyo. Confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos, en Stan. Sonrió más, casi carcajeándose al ver la puerta falsa en la veterinaria. Que jugaran sus pobres cartas, pensó altivo, levantando el hombro mientras entraba al lugar. Ellos tenían todos los ases. Tomó la escoba, se apuró a desinfectar y limpiar todo, hasta escuchar el suave tintineo que anunciaba que alguien había entrado. Salió acomodándose todavía el cabello en el gorro.

Pero al ver a la chica con el perro en la puerta, algo dentro de su cerebro se removió hacia la luz. La había visto antes, en su despacho poco después que Heidi le dejara. Abrió la boca, pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara descortés. Intentó sonreír al darle la bienvenida, pero sus bonitos ojos cafés lo taladraron, bajando al perro al suelo. En ese mismo segundo se difuminó.

-Ya puedes recordarme- suspiró, avanzando hacia el pequeño sillón de espera, sentándose, cruzando las piernas- eso quiere decir que tu tiempo de readaptación ha terminado- la chica se giró para verlo. Se había quedado estático- Ya sabes que podemos tomar muchas formas, no siempre lucimos como un anciano bonachón- su sonrisa era tan dulce que sólo logró estremecerlo más, paralizándolo hasta el último respiro- no nos malentiendas, respetamos su libertad sin embargo es nuestro deber monitorearlos eventualmente-

-Temo que no estoy comprendiendo- 

-No es necesario que la hagas, no debes preocuparte- volvió a sonreírle, balanceándose en la orilla del sillón- Stan lleva muchísimo más tiempo que tú aquí, pensamos que al juntarte a ti, un amigo de su infancia, quizá algo en su memoria despertaría pero al parecer sigue tan muerta como el primer día. No queremos ser ególatras, pero él es algo así como nuestro paciente modelo. Tuvo su momento bajo ya que tomamos un camino desafortunado. Elegir a su novia de la infancia para intentar hacerlo recordar parece que fue infructífero, por eso debimos reacomodarla en otro lazareto- su risa fue franca, femenina pero retadora, enérgica al ver el gesto aterrado de Kyle que no había movido siquiera los músculos de la cara- no tienes qué preocuparte, no vine a castigarte, yo sólo me encargo de seguir a los que como tú , están en readaptación por si acaso recuperan su memoria antes de tiempo y ofrecerles dos opciones- buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, sacando un pequeño dado de jade, dejándolo en el escritorio- puedes elegir continuar con la readaptación un poco más de tiempo o hacer una tirada. Uno para volver a tu vida anterior, dos para empezar una nueva en otra ciudad-

-¿Mi vida anterior?- jadeó, por fin pestañeando- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

-Tengo entendido que tu pequeño exabrupto fue causado por despecho ¿No es verdad? Si acaso llega a tocarte un uno, nosotros buscaremos personalmente a tu anterior pareja, la que se te fue asignada por los dados y ambos serán regresados a su ciudad y departamento. Se volverán a activar sus tiempos y sus identificaciones, volverán a pasar por el tratamiento para los recuerdos pero no creo que haya mayor inconveniente-

-Pero...Si ella ha desaparecido, si es imposible encontrarla...-

-No quiero ser ruin- bajó su tono, en esa misma falsa indulgencia que ahora recordaba martilleando, de aquél anciano antes de ser exiliado- nos parece enternecedor que puedan forjar amistades incluso en este contexto y siempre es reconfortante mirar lo mucho que puede lograr la fe humana. Sin embargo debo decirte la verdad, Kyle. Nosotros siempre los miramos, sabemos de su adorable intento de rebelión, debo decir que me intriga qué les hizo pensar que por no pertenecer a la sexualidas reproductiva no los monitoreamos. Se activan otro tipo de cámaras, pero en ningún momento se apagan. Si bien es cierto que los videntes nos dan un poco de problemas, no es algo que se nos haya salido de las manos así que no debes preocuparte. Si los dados deciden que Heidi y tú vuelvan a estar juntos, nosotros tenemos los medios para contactarla- 

-¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo sólo estuvimos siendo una burla para ustedes? ¿Jamás estuvimos siquiera cerca de ser libres?- tragó saliva, sintiéndose tan mareado como si le hubiera dado un trago de nuevo a esos tés de iboga y pasiflora, sintiendo la boca igual de seca.

-Nosotros nunca hemos encerrado a nadie, Kyle, por el contrario. Nuestro único objetivo es liberarles de la presión de decidir por ustedes mismos y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.Sin su mente ocupada en trivialidades, es más fácil que exploten todo su potencial- sonreía y creyó ver en los bordes de sus labios otra falla, verde eléctrica. Abrió la boca, movió los labios. Una lágrima le delineó la mejilla pero las palabras permanecieron adentro- ¿No estuviste todo este tiempo rogando por volver a estar con ella? ¿No fuiste incluso capaz de retar al sistema por sólo honrar su memoria? Si me lo preguntas la opción es bastante clara-

Si hubiera sido una invasión violenta, habrían resistido con uñas y dientes, habrían peleado generaciones y generaciones hasta liberarse. Habrían tenido cicatrices que hablaran de su historia para evitar que sucediera de nuevo, habrían peleado. Pero fue tan sutil como un soplo de nubes en primavera, imposible de predecir que esas nubes iban cargadas de veneno y al final, sin una sola gota de sangre derramada, todos terminarían así de sometidos. Se sentía tan tonto, tan ingenuo. 

Y aún así tan tentado.

Estiró su mano temblorosa hacia el dado del escritorio, sintiendo su peso en sus dedos pero sin agitarlo. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor de Stan. 

-¿Qué pasará con mis amigos?-

-Independientemente de tu decisión, temo que todos deberán ser llevados al hospital en los límites de la ciudad y redistribuidos en otros lazaretos, no podemos permitir que vuelvan a jugar con la salud de alguien más sólo buscando una fantasía-

-¿No pueden permitirles permanecer juntos? A Tweek y a Craig, a Damien y Pip-

-Ese es un asunto que sólo le corresponde a los dados decidir, la elección ni siquiera la tomamos nosotros-

Kyle dejó salir una risa cansada, doliente. No tenía caso, entonces. Estaban condenados desde siempre. 

Retuvo el aliento mientras agitaba el dado en sus manos, un poco más mientras lo dejaba caer de vuelta al escritorio y aunque le dolía el cuerpo para que no mirara, sus ojos se dirigieron directo a ese único punto negro tallado sobre el jade. 


	16. Aliento (epílogo)

Se levantó antes que la tostadora comenzara su marcha, tirando los dados para decidir si el pan iría acompañado de café o leche. Subió la apuesta, leche chocolatada o de fresa. Escuchó el cubo rodar en la cerámica de la mesa mientras esperaba a que el pan se distribuyera en dos platos. Canturreó mientras acomodaba su desayuno en la bandeja y recorría el pasillo hacia la habitación. Tenía todavía treinta minutos antes de comenzar a arreglarse para salir al trabajo. Ojalá no hubiera salido ese número que le obligó a seguir el oficio de su padre, pero igual no era algo insoportable. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no derramar la leche ni mezclar el pan tostado, cerrándola después con el pie, andando casi de puntas hasta la silla junto a la cama. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, sonriendo al ver esa suave y larga cortina de cabellos castaños por la almohada. Cuando despertara le diría que se quedó toda la noche velando su sueño. Tomó la flor de Iris que aquél amable florero le regaló cuando pasaron de vuelta del trabajo a comprar los girasoles que Heidi querían. Ese muchacho tenía unos ojos preciosos, sin duda. Cuando despertara le diría que todas las flores se morirían de vergüenza a su lado, como hacía cada mañana. 


End file.
